VERDAD O RETO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Hola, bienvenidos, pasen, pasen les invito a pasar a este gran show preparado para ustedes jejeje :D, donde nuestros personajes estaran a nuestra merced, muajajaja :P, podran preguntar y hacerles retos a nuestros personajes favoritos para que hagan lo que deseemos o respondan nuestras dudas :D...denle una oportunidad jeje :D
1. CAPITULO 1 INICIO DEL JUEGO

...

* * *

Las luces se encienden dando pie a una joven de cabello castaño, ojos color café claros y grandes, sonrisa amigable y dulce (aparentemente), de tez clara y cuerpo intermedio, traía un vestido azul celeste, con cinta blanca que acentuaba su cintura, el cabello lo traía suelto y caía graciosamente por su espalda, ella miraba a la gente alrededor antes de comenzar aquella hermosa travesura que tenía en mente ya hace tiempo.

-Hola, hola a todos queridos espectadores, ¡vengan! ¡Pasen a ver zopencos, no se arrepentirán! ¡Hey tú! ¡Si tú, no te hagas el del fondo, pasa aquí no te golpearemos con la betsy, lo prometo, bueno eso dependerá solamente de lo que diga Helga! Jajajaja

Un joven pelinegro se acercó algo temeroso hacia la joven castaña que le miraba con una sonrisa amigable aunque en el fondo no era tan amigable, pero el no debía de preocuparse, había otros que si debían tener miedo realmente a este programa.

-Bueno antes que nada déjenme darles la bienvenida mis queridos lectores a esta hermosa cueva donde los malos no nos atraparan –Rio ante el comentario, los pocos espectadores le miraron con cara de pocos amigos –Bien quiero invitarlos a todos a que pasen a este humilde lugar donde se llevara a cabo un programa, donde tendremos a unos amiguitos especiales que estoy segura les encantara, adelante no sean tímidos –Señalo la entrada de aquella pequeña carpa montada cerca de aquella feria donde había decidido realizar este programa. –Bueno antes que nada las reglas del juego, bueno no primero les contare quien soy yo, Jajaja soy la conductora de este pequeño programa, la dinámica se las diré en unos momentos más.

Tomo asiento en el centro de la carpa, daba la apariencia de un gran teatro improvisado por la castaña que un verdadero estudio donde tramitarían un programa, había un escenario donde estaban varias sillas, al fondo de este estaban las luces que iluminaban el rostro de la joven, había un telón y varios camarógrafos alrededor del escenario, aquello era extraño pero realmente lucia maravilloso.

-Este juego lo vi en otro lado y me pareció muy padre, así que por eso lo traigo a Oye Arnold –Confeso la joven –Ahora, espero que les guste y también cualquier duda o comentario, sugerencia, lo pueden hacer todos son bienvenidos, así como el emparedado de pastrami, los mantecados de chocolate que son deliciosos aunque también los de vainilla mmm…. –Todos miraron a la conductora con cierta sonrisa burlona y algunos con incredulidad –Mi nombre es Serenity muchos ya me conocen jejejeje, espero que la manera de llevar este pequeño fic, les guste, también les invito a participar y si quieren unirse al programa para estar conmigo y nuestros personajes son bienvenidos.

-Bueno antes de comenzar, recordemos que el muy zopenco e estúpido de Arnoldo hizo que Helga se retractara, bien aquí los citaremos para que nos digan la verdad y solamente que la verdad, bueno eso esperamos porque Helga es medio difícil y entonces….uuu pero no hay que tenerle miedo a la gran betsy, jajajaja (risa nerviosa) –Sudorosa mira alrededor esperando que aún no lleguen los invitados especiales –Oh si antes de empezar, MacaG26, este es el nuevo fic que te había comentado y tenía en mente, quiero hacerte una invitación a ti en especial para que si gustas te unas a ayudarme a dirigir este proyecto, programa, bueno lo que sea jejejeje, sabes que amo tus historias y las ideas nuevas y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas, además de que si…bueno creo que me vendría muy bien un par de personas extras, sobre todo para poder controlar a nuestra querida rubia, jejejeje espero que aún no llegue al set.

-Ejem…bueno ahora si –Toma nerviosa el micrófono –Bien después de que el estúpido de Arnoldo rechazara a Helga, nos encontramos aquí cuatro años después de lo sucedido en Industrias Futuro, para ellos todo ha seguido igual que siempre, bueno no es así en realidad pero ya sabrán lo que digo y como ya me harte de los dos he decidió realizar este show, para que podamos aclarar unos puntos con nuestros personajes favoritos ¿Están de acuerdo? –El público exclama emocionado

-Bien entonces ¿Qué les parece si pasamos primero al cabeza de balón? ¿Ya llego? –Pregunta al de seguridad.

El hombre solo asiente con la cabeza y va de inmediato por Arnold quien se encontraba tras la plataforma, de inmediato las luces lo apuntan para iluminarlo perfectamente bien, Arnold ya de casi quince años, un joven adolescente un poco bronceado, pues como sabemos estuvo un tiempo en San Lorenzo con sus padres, pero ni la selva hizo que al volver comenzara una relación con Helga, como todos esperábamos.

De inmediato un fan de nuestro amado protagonista se quisieron acercar, los gritos comenzaron y el rubio sonrojado y confuso avanzo lo más rápido posible hacia la plataforma.

-Hola Arnold, toma asiento por favor –Le mire con una sonrisa y mi ceño fruncido molesta -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola…eh…bueno yo…perdón pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, pero por ahora dinos ¿Cómo es tu relación con Helga?

-¡¿Helga?! ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

-Bien ya que insistes zopenco –Serenity roda los ojos fastidiada –Estas aquí para resolver todos los misterios y preguntas, castigos y peticiones de tus fans aquí presentes te pidan y no, no puedes negarte –Añade rápidamente al ver que el rubio iba a replicar. –Ahora que ya sabes porque estás aquí, tú serás el principal encargado de contener a Helga –Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

 _"_ _Perfecto así no tendré que enfrentarme a la gran betsy"_ pensé aliviada

-Pero…tengo que…

-Bueno recibamos también a nuestra querida rubia, Helga Pataki –Dije ignorándolo

Todos los hombres comenzaron a chiflar al ver ingresar una bella adolescente, Helga cuando ingresaron a segundo año de secundario había cambiado de atuendo, al parecer algo de influencia de Rhonda ayudo a esto y claro Olga no podía faltar, la joven rubia llevaba ya solo sus dos cejas perfectamente bien definidas, una falda color caqui a la rodilla y un suéter rosa fuerte un poco escotado, su listón pero ahora como diadema, cabello suelto, zapatos rosas.

Nerviosa y molesta, avanzo a zancadas hacia el cabeza de balón quien le miraba embobado.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Arnoldo? Y la mejor pregunta ¿porque me citaron aquí? –Pregunto mirando alrededor

-Arnold te explicara en un momento Helga –Dije un tanto nerviosa al ver la furia de la rubia

-Bien Arnoldo dime –Dijo la rubia volviendo a verlo

-Bueno…yo…estamos aquí porque…bueno creo que es… -Dijo un poco nervioso y sin poder despegar los ojos de la hermosa joven de ojos azules que tenía enfrente

-Vamos Arnoldo, me hago vieja aquí.

Suspire frustrada al ver que Arnold no podría, pues al parecer había quedado mudo de momento –Estas aquí, Helga, para responder todo lo que te pidan tus fans, soy Serenity, una gran admiradora de ti –Dije sonriendo y cambiando un poco el tema para evitar molestias –Esto es simple solo debes responder a lo que te pidan y no irte hasta que el show acabe –Dije sonriente –Te vez muy bien ¿Dónde…?

-¡Espera un momento hermana! ¡¿Quieres decir que debo de ser como la esclava de esos zopencos?! ¡Ni loca, yo me largo!

-Lamento decirte que eso no se podrá, Helga

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso, cabeza de espantapájaros?!

-¿Cabeza de…? –Molesta la mire, bien lo admito mi cabello siempre parece una maraña y es desastrosa a veces pero juro que esa vez no lucia así, bueno eso pensaba pero no le daría el gusto –Mira Helga, no puedes irte, los de seguridad te volverán a traer, además son unas simples preguntas y debes responder o que… ¿Acaso la gran Helga G. Pataki tiene miedo?

 _En el clavo…_

-¡¿Miedo?! Ja, eso quisieras hermana, pero más vale que se dé prisa no tengo toda la vida para estarla perdiendo en boberías

-Vamos Helga, tal vez te termine gustando –Dije guiñándole un ojo y señalándole a Arnold, claro sin que este se dé cuenta

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas –Dijo rápidamente pero se notó como se sonrojaba, claro para todos era obvio menos para el cabezón.

-Bueno para esto, también necesitaremos la presencia, desgraciadamente del primo de Arnold, Arnie, también de Lila y por supuesto de los mejores amigos de estos dos rubios –Se acerca alguien a mi espalda para darme un aviso, molesta le grito –Bien al parecer, tenemos un invitado también especial, mi asistente es un inútil y no me pudo avisar antes, bien espero que no les moleste, tendremos también al que se ha vuelto un gran amigo para la rubia, espero solo sea eso –Dije mirando de reojo a Helga, quien se sonrojo levemente –Brainy, bien chicos adelante

Pasaron los jóvenes quienes eran aclamados por sus fans unos más que otros, pero eran igual de queridos que los rubios.

-Bien gracias por venir –Salude a los jóvenes quienes me miraban un tanto confusos –Bien como ya les dije a sus amigos, este es un show, donde sus fans podrán preguntarles lo que quieran, hacer peticiones "Retos" para que ustedes lo hagan, no se vale negarse o será castigo y yo se los puedo poner al igual que ellos, así que ustedes deciden y no Gerald, no puedes irte –Dije al ver que el moreno molesto se levantaba.

-¡Esto es una tontería!

-¡Por primera vez en mi vida te apoyo Geraldo! –Helga miro al moreno que estaba enfrente de ella junto a Arnold y Arnie, Phoebe, Brainy y Lila se habían sentado con Helga.

-Bien, comenzaremos con lo más simple, como todos sabemos Helga se declaró ante Arnoldo quien pidió que se retractara al final del rescate de industrias futuro, en pocas palabras Arnoldo la rechazaste –Dije molesta mirándolo, el solo se hundió en su silla

Helga sonrojada, no dijo nada solo miraba el suelo.

-¡¿Qué hermano, enserio eso paso?!

-¿No te lo dijo? –Pregunte sorprendida

-No…creo que debe ser un error

-Oh, claro que no –Dije mirándolo sonriente –Producción el video.

En la pantalla comenzó la escena donde Helga se le confesaba a Arnold.

Ambos rubios estaban en una gran azotea, donde Helga acababa de ser descubierta.

 _Arnold: -¡¿Helga?! ¿Tú eres voz ronca?_

 _Helga: -Eso…parece_

 _Arnold: -Pero… ¿porque? ¿Porque no me dijiste lo que sabias y ya? ¿Porque inventar esta identidad falsa?_

 _Helga: -No hay una razón_

 _Arnold: -Helga ¿Porque lo hiciste?_

 _Helga: -Porque me encantan los misterios_

 _Arnold: -Helga_

 _Helga: -Es mi deber ciudadano_

 _Arnold: -Por favor Helga ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?_

 _Helga: -Eh…no lo sé, Arnold, tal vez me compadecí por ti y tus torpes amigos_

 _Arnold: -¿Porque?_

 _Helga: -Por…por…porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé…incluso me agradas…quiero decir…podrías agradarme mucho._

 _Arnold: -¿Enserio lo hiciste por mí?_

 _Helga: -¡Ah! ¡Así es zopenco! ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera al ver a la persona que amo en problemas?!_

 _Arnold: -¿Amas?_

 _Helga: -¡Ya me escuchaste, te amo, te amo!, ¡¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche, hace altares en los armarios y escribe miles y miles de poemas en tu honor, te amo Arnold, te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón, desde entonces he esperado el momento para por fin decirte lo que siento, abrazarte y besarte! ¡Oh, ven a mí, mi gran amor!_

Acto seguido la rubia lo tomo y le dio un tremendo beso, donde se pudo apreciar que el rubio tardó en reaccionar, tal vez era el impacto por todo pero claramente no se le vio una cara de desagrado al beso.

-¡¿Arnold, viejo porque no me dijiste eso?! –Dice Gerald molesto después de ver eso y de ver semejante beso

-Porque después paso esto, Gerald –Dije tranquilamente indicando a producción que pusiera el otro video.

Vemos la calle de Hillwood destruida y a nuestros rubios favoritos.

 _Arnold: -¡Que día tan loco! –Dijo nervioso separándose de la rubia, quien también dio un paso hacia un lado._

 _Helga: -Si…eh…oh dijimos muchas cosas allá atrás –Dijo la rubia nerviosa tomándose el brazo –Arnold sobre…todo lo que dije…mira…estábamos nerviosos y…_

 _Arnold: -Si…con todas esas emociones nos dejamos llevar…_

 _Helga: -Si nos dejamos llevar…_

 _Arnold: -Helga sobre lo que dijiste, no era enserio ¿verdad?, en realidad no me amas ¿Cierto?_

 _Helga: -S-i_

 _Arnold: -En realidad me odias ¿cierto?_

 _Helga dio media vuelta y todos vimos la sonrisa que puso al notar que su secreto podría seguir a salvo, algo que obviamente Arnoldo no había notado en ese momento._

 _Helga: -¡Claro que te odio cabeza de balón y nunca lo olvides, nunca!_

 _Arnold: -Genial_

La imagen desapareció.

-¿Arnold? –Gerald miraba a su amigo quien simplemente tenía la mirada gacha de vergüenza

-Como pueden ver, es por eso que ellos siguieron como hasta ahora, después en San Lorenzo tú, Gerald los encontraste besándose pero realmente nunca se dijeron algo en concreto o al menos que nosotros sepamos, por lo que queremos respuestas, así que es hora de responder chicos –Dije sonriendo

-Si los encontré besándose, pero Arnold me dijo que…que… -Miraba a Helga entre nervioso y apenado

-Que fue solo el "Calor del momento" no te preocupes Gerald tu amigo siempre dice eso, y a mí me da igual –Dijo Helga fríamente

-Bueno…si

-¡¿Cómo es posible, Arnoldo?! –Dije furiosa al enterarme de eso -¡¿Crees que puedes andar besando a las chicas y justificarte solo con "el calor de momento" para evitar compromisos! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Helga se desespera tanto contigo, Arnoldo! ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

Arnold no dijo nada.

Helga me miro un poco molesta pero miraba divertida la escena, de ver como alguien le gritaba a su amor que era un idiota por ser como era.

-Bueno…eh… -Respire profundamente para relajarme –Hagamos un ejemplo de lo que será este juego, bueno tendremos la primera, verdad o reto y será para Helga.

-¡¿Porque a mí?!

-Porque así lo quiere la persona que te pregunta –Dije sonriente

-Ya que…eh…reto

-Bien Helga, tu reto será que le digas cinco cosas amables a Arnold y después le beses –Dije sonriente

-¡¿Qué?!

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron fuertemente. – ¡No lo hare!

-Tienes que hacerlo o hacer un castigo más fuerte –Dije mirándola fulminantemente ella molesta se acercó a Arnold, observe como Brainy molesto miraba a la rubia.

-Bien, Arnoldo, digo Arnold –Rodo los ojos molesta y nerviosa, al menos eso pude notar al verle jugando con sus manos en la espalda –Ere…eres una persona…amable, dulce –Se sonrojo –Caballeroso, divertido y…guapo –Dijo susurrando lo ultimo

-Helga no te escuche –Dije burlona, la rubia se sonrojo aún mas

-Eres…guapo –Dijo un poco más fuerte -¡No lo volveré a decir!

 _"_ _Bien no quiero enfrentarme a la betsy, al menos no tan pronto"_ pensé mirando la escena, Arnold estaba mirándola sonrojado y ella miraba al suelo muy nerviosa, seguramente estaba por salir seré el corazón por lo otro que debía hacer.

-¡Pero no quiero besar al cabezón!

-Debes hacerlo Helga, son las reglas –Dije molesta

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo ya!

Ella me fulmino con la mirada pero rápidamente se acercó al rubio quien le miraba nervioso y sonrojado, ella se fue acercando lentamente o al menos eso nos pareció para besarlo y entonces…

-¡Trampa! –Grito el público que había estado emocionado pero ahora decepcionado

-¡Helga que tramposa! –Exclame también un poco decepcionada guardando mi cel.

-Nunca se especificó donde sería el beso –Dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Le mire un poco molesta, pero ella tenía razón, no se había especificado –Bien, bueno queridos lectores, esto es todo por hoy, este fic lo estaré actualizando cada semana con todas sus preguntas que me envíen y si quieren unirse también son bienvenidos al show, jejejeje se vale todo y también si quieren que pongamos a mas personajes de esta caricatura o de otra díganme y la adaptare al show, bueno espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme todas sus preguntas, retos y demás para estos personajes.

-Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, zopencos, jejejeje, lindo día e inicio de semana

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores,_**

 ** _si parezco loquita jejeje perdonen pero quiero volver a comenzar porque deseo corregir algunas cositas de este fic, empezando por el nombre, espero que les guste y de los retos de mis queridos lectores que ya me habian dejado, dejenme decirles que se haran no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes o del fic ;D_**

 ** _dejen sus retos en la cajita no lo olviden denle clic al botoncito, todo es valido ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	2. CAPITULO 2

...

* * *

Se encienden nuevamente los reflectores, dando directamente en el rostro de cada uno de nuestros personajes y de la conductora, quien sonríe al público amablemente y feliz de verlos una vez más en este show.

-Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien –El público miraba emocionado al escenario –Pues aquí estamos de vuelta a este mini show donde los personajes hacen lo que nosotros queramos, así que no lo olviden pueden hacer sus preguntas o retos y yo las pondré en el show en los próximos capítulos así que no duden en hacerlo.

-¿Porque demonios debemos seguir aquí? Yo me largo –Helga se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero dos guardias se lo impidieron

-No puedes irte, Helga, hasta que termine el show podrás irte

-¡¿Porque?!

-¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunte sonriente mirándola

-¿Quieres morir acaso, hermana? Te daré una probadita de mi gran betsy –Se fue acercando a mí, pero tampoco se lo permitieron

-Tome mis precauciones Helga, porque no mejor te sientas y disfrutas el show, prometemos no torturarte, tanto –Comencé a reír divertida pero la mirada de Helga hizo que mejor me callara –Bueno…ejem…Tendremos también a mi invitada especial que es la gran escritora MacaG26 –Una joven ingresa al escenario recibiendo fuertes aplausos por parte del público -¿Cómo estas, MacaG26?

-Hola Serenity, es un gran placer poder estar aquí... Muchas gracias- sonríe y mira hacia Helga -Hola chicos, Hola Helga- la rubia la ve entre asustada y confundida.

-¿Qué te parece este show? Aquí por fin podremos sacar toda la sopa de nuestros rubios preferidos, aunque también tenemos a otras víctimas –Dije mirando a los otros jóvenes que simplemente miraron para otro lado, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Me parece que es una grandiosa idea, claro tus ideas siempre lo son querida… Y estoy de acuerdo contigo al fin sabremos todos los secretos que esconden y en especial tu Arnoldo- sonríe mirando al rubio quien se encontraba al parecer bastante nervioso.

-Claro, y ¿Qué te parece si para empezar les hacemos tu pregunta que dejaste? –Ambas sonreímos mientras mirábamos a Arnold.

-Por supuesto, ya quiero saber que responde, Arnold –MacaG26 miro a Arnold de manera maliciosa –Bien mi pregunta es ¿Porque te empeñas en negar tus sentimientos hacia Helga? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Solo te recuerdo, Arnold, no puedes mentir –Dije sonriente

Arnold nos miró molesto y ligeramente sonrojado –Bien pues…realmente no lo sé y además… ¡Eso es personal!

-Oh vamos cabezón… Es obvio que la chica te gusta hermano... ¿Hasta cuándo piensas negarlo?- pregunto MacaG26.

-Arnold ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? No creo que la hayas besado en San Lorenzo, solo porque sí, porque te recuerdo que tú la besaste –Dije mirándolo, la rubia miraba el suelo sonrojada pero con el semblante molesto

-Bien…pues…yo…la bese porque me…me…gusta…eso creo…yo estoy…algo confundido –Dijo sonrojado sin mirar a la joven –Bueno…creo que si me gusta…pero no se…no sé qué decir.

-¿Tal vez con decir la verdad, bastaría zopenco? –Decía MacaG26 mirándolo molesta

-Bueno pues…si…bueno yo –Miro a la joven sonrojado pero ella no lo miraba –Es linda…bueno es que me gusta, si…pero no estoy seguro. –Dijo sonrojado pero no agrego más, solo permaneció mirando a la nada.

-¿Estas feliz con esa respuesta MacaG26? –Dije algo decepcionada y molesta por el rubio.

\- La verdad no Serenity, pero por ahora lo dejaremos por la Paz porque aún tengo varias cosas planificadas para estos dos- miro con malicia a ambos rubios quienes la vieron entre sonrojados y enojados.

-Bien la otra pregunta que MacaG26 me había dejado, era… ¿Porque te es tan difícil afrontar la realidad? ¿Tan difícil era aceptar esto que sienten? –Mire a Arnold más comprensivamente

El rubio suspiro antes de responder –Creo que…si…es complicado…para mí fue una gran sorpresa…saber que la persona que ha sido mi abusadora personal durante prácticamente toda mi vida –Dijo un poco molesto –Este enamorada de mi

-Estaba –Dijo la rubia mirándolo molesta

-Como sea, fue una sorpresa para mi…Claro que me costaba mucho aceptar la realidad, afrontar como eran las cosas, claro que no iba a saltar de gusto e ir de inmediato a abrazarla y besarla como si nada…como si yo también la amara.

Helga sonrojada miro hacia otro lado, sabíamos que estaba siendo lastimada por lo que mire molesta a Arnold.

-Tal vez esa es su forma de ser, deberías de estar agradecido de que alguien tan sincero, único y especial que no encontraras jamás estuviera ahí para ti siempre, que tratara de darte tu felicidad sin pensar en la suya, deberías estar feliz por contar con tan preciado ser humano y único. –Dije exaltándome cada vez más, mientras el rubio miraba molesto hacia nuestro lugar.

-Eres un maldito y torpe cabezón... Si solo supieras al gran ser que tienes a tu lado y que has ignorado la vida entera prácticamente... –Maca también estaba verdaderamente molesta, observaba como se estaba controlando para no golpearlo –Juro que te golpearía si no fuera porque ella me mataría –Agrego mirándolo y si las miradas mataran Arnold estaría muerto hace horas.

-Tal vez actué como tonto pero… ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes si estuvieran en mi lugar? –Dijo ahora si molesto el rubio –Hubieran hecho lo mismo, porque no es tan fácil de digerir como creen y yo…nunca me había fijado de esa forma en ella…para mí era una simple compañera de clases –El público grito molesto, abucheando al rubio, algunos incluso le gritaron a Helga, que dejara a ese idiota y mejor fuera con ellos, algo gracioso en otro momento pero no en ese.

-Bien ya basta, Arnoldo, sé que te arrepentirás después –Dije molesta –Aquí nos encargaremos de hacerte sacar esa verdad que ocultas –El rubio se sonrojo y miro molesto al suelo –Deberíamos usar un detector de mentiras ¿No?

-Si sería muy bueno para que no nos estén tomando el pelo –Dijo MacaG26

-Si porque si no seguirán haciendo trampa –Dije molesta, pues como sabemos el rubio tal vez en un inicio sintió sus emociones encontradas y por eso no pudo responderle a la rubia pero…vamos, observen como se pone con Helga cerca, es obvio que ya no es igual que hace cuatro años. –Bien vamos con el siguiente…aquí tengo un reto por parte de Almamikan a quien le envió por cierto un gran saludo, gracias por leernos…bien su reto es para…Helga

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo porque?! –La rubia nos miraba molesta -¡¿Porque no los demás?!

-Porque esta es para ti, Helga –Dije mientras sostenía la mirada furiosa de la rubia

-Así es Helga, es para ti y no te quejes ya –Dijo MacaG26

-Ni siquiera hemos leído que debes hacer…puede que sea algo… -Dije leyendo mis notas y entonces una sonrisa surco mi rostro –Upss

-¿Upss? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con upss? –Pregunto molesta y preocupada la rubia, mientras observaba como sonreía.

-Helga tu reto es que… -Le mostré las notas a MacaG26 quien también sonrió, la rubia nos miró aún más molesta –Tu reto es besar a Brainy cerca de los labios

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo toda sonrojada pero nos sorprendió escuchar otro grito.

-¿Acaso estas celoso, Arnold? –Pregunte mirándolo pícaramente, ya que aquel otro grito había salido de los labios de Arnold.

-No –Dijo rápidamente pero bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido

-Entonces guarda silencio, cabezón –Dijo MacaG26 muy molesta –Porque si no dirás lo que sientes, es mejor que dejes que ella sea feliz con otra persona porque si no entonces yo te daré un golpe de su parte y de la gran betsy ¡Porque…! –Se puso de pie, dispuesta a dirigirse a Arnold pero la sostuve del brazo para que no lo hiciera.

-Recuerda que no podemos golpearlos, Maca–Susurre decepcionada pues también deseaba golpearlo

MacaG26 solo me miro molesta –Rayos –Mascullo por lo bajo y volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien…Helga adelante

La rubia sonrojada se acercó a Brainy quien también estaba sonrojado, se acercó lentamente a los labios, Arnold miraba molesto la escena, realmente molesto -¡No!  
La rubia se separó del rubio que tenía enfrente y vio a Arnold levantado de su silla rojo como un tomate de la cara y mirando con furia aquella escena.

-¿Ahora que fue Arnoldo? –Pregunte divertida viéndolo hacer una escena de celos

-Se supone que este programa lo ve la familia ¿Cómo diablos le ponen estos retos? ¿Qué tal si hay niños mirando?

MacaG26 y yo nos miramos sorprendidas ante la pobre excusa del rubio –Arnold no están desnudos –Dije encogiéndome de hombros y lanzándole una mirada inocente.

-No hay nada de malo en un besito, además es cerca de los labios es lo más inofensivo que hay no hagas dramas cabezón–Dijo MacaG26 aumentando su sonrisa al verlo molesto

-¡No importa! ¡¿Porque deben besarse?!

-Es el reto de Helga, deja que lo cumpla

-Al menos que este celoso ¿No crees Serenity?- me dedico media sonrisa llena de malicia a la cual yo imite.

-Él dijo que no lo estaba y que no le interesaba –Dije burlonamente –Hazlo ya de una vez, Helga

La rubia miro sonrojada al rubio quien le miraba molesto, pero no se detuvo, dio el beso en la comisura de labios de Brainy, quien se sintió morir en ese momento, al igual que Arnold quien se sentó molesto mirando hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien Helga –Susurro MacaG26 -¡Ahora en la boca!- grito para provocar más a Arnold.

-¡Eso no lo dijeron!

-¿Qué tal si es mi reto? –MacaG26 la miro retadoramente pero con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡No lo hare!

-Yo creo que si…

-¡Que no y es mi última palabra! –Dijo la rubia sonrojada sentándose –Eso no venía en el reto

Ambas reímos ante la actitud de la rubia con Brainy era obvio que algo sentía por el o tal vez no, pero sabíamos que ella se sentía a gusto con su amigo, pues el si la entendía.

-Bien, ahora ira un reto…este es de ambas –Dije mientras miraba a los jóvenes –Arnold deberás cantarle una hermosa canción a Helga, que exprese tus sentimientos iras con producción para escogerla –Llego un joven y le indico a Arnold que lo siguiera –Mientras nosotros esperamos, seguiremos con Helga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Otra vez!

-Bueno esta es de nuestra querida Miko Eiko quien pidió que te dijéramos lo siguiente antes de las preguntas: Primero Helga eres una niña hermosa, valiente, solidaria a tu manera, entre otras cosas pero sobre todo eres leal e incondicional porque yo sé al igual que muchos otros que no quieren reconocerlo que sin ti no serían lo que son ahora –Helga se sonrojo, la mire con ternura –Su primer pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que sientes por tu hermana Olga y tus padres? Pide encarecidamente que seas sincera.

Helga miro al público para después mirar hacia el suelo avergonzada -realmente yo no odio a mi familia –Dijo con un suspiro

-Eso no responde la pregunta de nuestra querida Miko Eiko –Dije sonriéndole amablemente

-Pues…yo…quiero a mi hermana más de lo que debería –Se sonrojo –Es muy fastidiosa y es odiosa, también me molesta que por su culpa la atención de mis padres siempre sea para ella y no para mí –Dijo molesta sin mirar nada más que el suelo, Phoebe la miraba con ternura, sabia cuán difícil estaba siendo eso.

-¿Y?

-Quiero a Olga, porque es la que realmente de una u otra forma ha estado al pendiente de mí, a su manera loca trata de compensarme por el abandono de mis padres, pero tampoco odio a mis padres, los quiero pues sin ellos no estaría aquí y no habría podido vivir lo que he vivido hasta ahora…no hubiera conocido a nadie, no hubiera podido conocer a Ar… -Se calló bruscamente al notar lo que iba a decir.

-¿A quién? –Pregunte sonriente

-Creo que iba a decir Arnold –Dijo MacaG26 sonriéndole burlonamente

-¡No, no! –Dijo rápidamente y sonrojada la rubia –Iba a decir árbol, ¡Si el gran pete ese sí que es un hermoso árbol y…!

-No lo creo y ¿Tú le crees, MacaG26?

-No Serenity, yo creo que en serio iba a decir Arnold- sonrió burlonamente.

-Debemos tener ese detector de mentiras

-En efecto, aunque Helga es muy mala mintiendo y más predecible de lo que parece –Dijo sonriendo MacaG26

-Tienes razón –Dije también riendo

-¡Hey! –Se quejó la joven sonrojada

-Bueno creo que eso responde la primera pregunta, Helga –Dije tratando de aliviar su angustia, aunque los demás también se dieron cuenta pues cuchicheaban entre ellos –La segunda –Tome las notas y comencé a leer –Dice que sabe perfectamente que no te fijas mucho en el aspecto físico, ¿por qué no has intentado arreglarte aunque sea solo para estar en casa? Como ella dice y es verdad después de todo no es necesario que te arregles para el resto del mundo, ya que las mujeres lo hacemos para sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas.

Helga rodo los ojos pero respondió –Si me hubiera preguntado eso hace cuatro años, tal vez hubiera dicho que no era su problema –Dijo la joven molesta –Pero ahora…puedo responder que antes no me arreglaba y aún estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo, porque…creo que era…o es tal vez mi autoestima…tal vez me veo poca cosa porque así siempre me he sentido con mis padres, ya que para ellos solo había Olga –Dijo mirando al suelo y haciendo el mismo tono molesto al decir el nombre de su hermana como antes –Porque mis padres siempre me hicieron menos por los grandes "logros" de Olga, lo cual creo que ocasiono que yo no…no me amara lo suficiente –Dijo tratando de guardar sus lágrimas sin levantar la mirada –Pero ahora ya estoy cambiando por mí, porque…ahora como estoy…me siento mejor conmigo misma aunque…me molestan algunas cosas –Dijo soltando un suspiro sin añadir nada más.

-Bien Helga primero debes entender que cada quien es único y especial a su manera, si todos fuéramos iguales la vida sería una aburrición total, así que no hay que menospreciar nada de uno mismo –Dije sonriéndole tiernamente

-Sí y tú eres una hermosa persona y un ser único e increíble, ¿Sabes cuantos te admiramos? Para todos nosotros eres realmente hermosa en todo los aspectos–Dijo MacaG26 también sonriéndole

En ese momento vimos una sincera y hermosa sonrisa de Helga, quien nos miró sonriente y agradecida, claro sin decirlo; aunque Arnold quien iba entrando también la vio y sonrió en automático al ver por un momento aquella niña empapada que había conocido bajo la lluvia cuando eran tan solo unos pequeñines de 3 años.

-¡Oh, Arnold! Qué bueno que llegaste al fin…escucharemos la hermosa serenata que le tienes a Helga, bien pasa al centro de la pista por favor –Dijo riéndome de él rubio quien venía sonriente pero cambio su semblante al recordar que debía cantar.

Arnold se puso en medio de la pista mirando directamente a Helga, quien se encontraba sonrojada, cuando la melodía comienza a sonar, Arnold empieza a cantar.

I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you.  
Like a maltha I'm drowning through your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrounders and you bring my heart to it's knees.

Helga lo miraba más sonrojada aun al escuchar aquella canción hermosa, que se supone decía los sentimientos de Arnold, quien no le quitaba la mirada esmeralda de encima y tenía media sonrisa para ella.

And it's killin' me when you're away, I wouldn't leave  
and I wouldn't stay.  
I'm so confused, So hard to choose.  
Between the pressure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overwhelm  
my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away

Arnold le sonrió dulcemente ante este párrafo, por lo que la joven se sonrojo, trataba de quitar su mirada pero le era imposible, escapar de aquella mirada dulce y hermosa.

I'm not strong enough to stay away  
What can I do  
I would die without you  
And with your presence my heart knows no shame  
I'm not to blame  
Cause you bring my heart to it's knees

Helga sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho cada palabra cada melodía, eran una cuchillada en su corazón por parte del rubio, quien la atrapaba y la envolvía con la dulce melodía de su voz y con la penetrante mirada que le brindaba.

There's nothing I can do  
My heart is dream to you  
And I can't get free  
Look what this has done to me

La gente aplaudió emocionada con celulares o cámaras a la mano, mientras el joven terminaba su canción para la rubia quien estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo que decía, pues hacia brincar su corazón solo pensar que en verdad todo lo que decía la canción fuera cierto.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! –MacaG26 gritaba emocionada y el público le siguió la corriente

-¡¿Qué?! –Ambos gritaron confundidos ante la petición de la gente, haciendo que la conexión que habían creado, se perdiera.

-¡No! –Grito la rubia fuertemente y sonrojada

-Uno chiquito –Dije sonriéndoles

-¡No! –Respondieron al unísono, molestos.

-Aguafiestas –Dije molesta –Bien tengo una última pregunta para Arnold y es de nuestra querida Miko Eiko –La primera es; ¿Todavía te sientes atraído por Lila?

Arnold se sonrojo nuevamente y Lila le miro coquetamente.

-Yo… -Dijo mirando de reojo a Lila y después a Helga, quien al ver su reacción se decepciono un poco –Creo que si…aun me siento algo atraído por ella… -Murmuro mientras el público lo abucheaba.

-Idiota –Dije tosiendo –Perdona ¡Idiota! –Dije más fuerte

-Estoy de acuerdo, ahora si te golpeo Arnoldo –Dijo MacaG26 tratando de abalanzarse a él pero la detuve de nuevo a tiempo.

-MacaG26 recuerda que no podemos pegarles- le recordé aunque siendo sincera yo también ya no soportaba su gran idiotez del rubio y deseaba realmente ya golpearlo con la gran betsy.

-Maldición- dijo MacaG26 tratando de calmarse.

Helga simplemente apretó los puños.

-La segunda pregunta de Miko Eiko es; ¿Qué viste en Ruth y en Summer, acaso solo te fijas en el aspecto físico de la persona? De antemano Miko pide disculpas si se escucha algo grosera pero tanto a ella como a nosotros nos molesta tu manera tan ingenua de ser a veces y también lo ciego que eres al no fijarte lo que tienes enfrente –Dije señalando con un cabeceo a Helga.

-Bueno respondiendo a la pregunta de Miko –Dijo nervioso tratando de ignorar lo último –Creo que…vi su belleza…si –Dijo avergonzado –Me deje deslumbrar por lo que había en su exterior sin darme cuenta en lo que había en su interior…

-¡Es por eso que eres un idiota cabeza de balón! –Dijo Helga molesta

Arnold le miro molesto pero decidió no hacer caso – ¿Si solo me fijo en la belleza externa? No creo que sea así

-En definitiva necesitamos un detector de mentiras

-Muy de acuerdo contigo, porque este no dice lo que en verdad siente –Dijo MacaG26

-Bien creo que será todo por hoy, ya que se nos agota el tiempo –Dije ante la exclamación triste del público –Pero por favor envíen sus reviews, dejen retos, preguntas o lo que ustedes desean para que sean publicadas en el siguiente capítulo, Miko Eiko me falto unas preguntitas pero para eso necesitamos a nuestros invitados por lo que el próximo capítulo y a petición de nuestra querida lectora, tendremos aquí a la familia Pataki completa, para que puedan hacerle preguntas acerca de su falta de responsabilidad con su pequeña hija Helga, espero que les siga gustando el fic y de verdad dejen todo lo que desean ver en este show y que desean ver hacer a sus personajes favoritos…

-También si quieren que algún otro personaje este o ustedes mismos díganlo –MacaG26 sonrió amablemente –Para agregarlos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden que pueden ponerles cualquier reto, entre más mejor aún –Todos la miraron con horror en sus rostros, Maca solo sonrió maliciosamente –Denle clic al botoncito –Guiño un ojo a la cámara.

-En efecto, MacaG26 –Añadí sonriente –Los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo, esperando que les haya gustado este, por cierto espero que hayan pasado felices vacaciones un saludo enorme a todos y cada uno de ustedes, en el siguiente capítulo responderemos los retos y preguntas de nuestras queridas lectoras Elimont y de mirinyaz, los amo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y linda semana.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **jejejej bueno hasta aqui habia quedado el fic, estare armando el siguiente capitulo para poder continuar,**_

 _ **dejen todos sus retos y mil gracias por leerlo ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3

...

* * *

Nuevamente las luces del escenario se encienden, iluminando el lugar, el público comienza a aplaudir emocionado por un nuevo día del show, en medio del escenario aparece la joven castaña, con una hermosa sonrisa mirando a su alrededor a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-Hola queridos lectores, mujeres, hombres, niños y niñas, ¿Cómo están? –El público exclamo feliz –Bien espero que estén listos para un nuevo programa de este show, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a mi queridísima amiga Maca por estar aquí nuevamente. –Sonríe dulcemente a la joven que estaba a su lado.

-Hola Serenity, muchas gracias, estoy emocionada por estar aquí nuevamente y poder torturarlos junto contigo –Dijo riendo maliciosamente

-Por supuesto y también tendremos a unos invitados especiales, que quiero hacer pasar en este momento, con ustedes Bob Pataki –Dije mientras producción hacia pasar al hombre malhumorado con uniceja y cabello canoso.

Bob miro a su alrededor buscando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Helga, la joven solo miro hacia el lado contrario con su ceño fruncido ante la molestia pues sabía lo que se avecinaba -¡¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora Olga?!

Mire molesta a Bob, quien tenía los ojos en Helga –Ejem, señor Pataki, buenas tardes –Salude amablemente al hombre –Bienvenido a nuestro show, por favor tome asiento en donde más quiera y en un momento le explic…

-¡¿Cuánto me va a costar lo que hizo Olga?!

-Señor Pataki, Helga…no hizo nada –Dijo Maca molesta –Su nombre es Helga, Pataki, Helga su hija –Enarco una ceja molesta porque siempre confundieran a nuestra hermosa rubia con su hermana, yo lo entendía a la perfección también estaba molesta.

-Bueno señor Pataki, tome asiento por favor –Dije fulminándolo con la mirada, tomo asiento al lado de Helga, quien solo gruño molesta –Bueno también necesitamos la presencia de Miriam Pataki, producción por favor –Dieron paso a una mujer rubia, algo distraída y parecía adormilada, sin tener la menor idea de donde estaba –Hola señora Pataki

-¿eh? –Fue su respuesta de la mujer, lo cual solo provoco mi molestia por lo que preferí ignorarla por el momento

-Bien señores Pataki, quiero explicarles de que se trata este show, aquí todos sus queridos fans y seguidores les podrán hacer toda clase de preguntas, retos y peticiones. –Sonreí maliciosamente –Y no pueden irse ni negarse, lo que me recuerda a…Maca ¿Trajiste el detector?

-Si Serenity –Comento Maca sonriendo perversamente algo que puso a los invitados nerviosos

-Perfecto ahora si no nos podrán mentir –Dije feliz mirando a cierto rubio –Bueno comenzaremos con la pregunta para Bob Pataki, ¿Me ayudas Maca?

-Claro –Tomo el sobre que le ofrecía y leyó –Esto es de nuestra querida Miko Eiko, antes nos pidió darles un mensaje que a continuación leeré; _"me parece irresponsable su actitud hacia su hija, se han puesto siquiera en su hija, no me refiero a Olga, sino a Helga, me incomoda mucho que la llamen así, aunque ella no lo admita en una pequeña parte si debe sentirse mal que sus propios padres la confundan con su hermana"_ –Helga bajo la mirada avergonzada, Arnold le miro de reojo molesto por las verdades que le decían a sus padres –Con lo que yo estoy completamente de acuerdo –Miro fulminantemente a los señores Pataki, aunque Bob solo miro molesto hacia otro lado murmurando algo sobre que era una idiotez y que pérdida de tiempo, Miriam parecía que estaba debatiéndose internamente, por lo que mejor prosiguió –La pregunta ahora así; ¿Alguna vez se han preocupado por ella? ¿Alguna vez se han alegrado cuando ella recibe reconocimientos?

Bob miro molesto hacia Maca, Miriam parecía dormida pero realmente pude ver su semblante algo avergonzad, aunque se le notaba distante a la vez, pese a que me había asegurado de que antes de que entrara tomara suficiente café –Por supuesto que sí, es una Pataki y ella siempre debe enorgullecer el apellido Pataki como su hermana Olga

-Señor Pataki –Le mire molesta –La pregunta que le hicimos era referente a Helga, no a Olga, por favor no le compare con su hermana esa no es la respuesta que necesitamos

Bob bufo molesto pero Miriam comenzó a hablar por una vez en todo ese tiempo –Claro que nos preocupamos por ella, es nuestra hija también y claro que nos alegramos cuando vemos sus calificaciones, Helga es una gran estudiante y talentosa

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto Maca sarcásticamente -¿Se preocupa tanto por ella que le hace el almuerzo o comida?

Miriam no dijo nada pero Bob molesto respondió –Esto es ridículo, no tengo porque seguir aquí, no me pagaran y…

-Señor Pataki, le recuerdo que no puede irse y referente a lo que dijo Miriam, si tanto la conocen ¿Díganme que es lo que le gusta a su hija y en que es talentosa?

-En poesía –Dijo Bob sorprendiéndonos a todos, el público lo miro muy sorprendidos al igual que nuestra querida rubia -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo lo sabes pa…?

-Por favor Helga soy tu padre y te conozco

El detector de mentiras no sonó, Bob Pataki no mentía –Bien creo que…muy a su manera tal vez si se preocupan –Comente mirando a Maca

-Una manera muy mala de demostrarlo diría yo –Dijo Maca molesta

-Bueno pero creo…que ningún padre es perfecto –Suspiro Miriam –Realmente sé que Helga no ha sido…más bien ha sufrido mucho por nuestra culpa pero…realmente si nos preocupamos por ella, tal vez no de la mejor forma pero es que…creo que de mis hijas ella es más autodependiente y más fuerte, Olga es muy débil, tal vez por eso… -Miro a Bob –Creo que no es justificación pero ambos pensamos que Helga nos necesita menos que Olga.

Helga bajo la mirada tristemente ante la declaración de su madre.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Miriam –Dije tratando de cambiar el tema -¿Por qué no dejas de ser alcohólica y no prestas atención a tu segunda hija?

Miriam no respondió inmediatamente se tomó su tiempo, estaba cada vez peor, al menos lo veía en sus ojos tristes –No soy alcohólica, es solo que… -Suspiro mientras trataba de concentrarse –Lo que pasa es que…creo que me he aburrido un poco de la rutina

-¡¿Enserio Miriam?! ¡¿Cuál rutina?! –Exploto la rubia

-De la casa Helga, de llevar ciertas cosas, tu no…no comprenderás hasta que seas madre y…

-¡Te aseguro que no seré una alcohólica!

-Bueno en eso apoyo a Helga, nada justifica que seas alcohólica Miriam –Maca miraba desafiante a la mujer rubia

-Tal vez pero no entenderían…no al menos que estuvieran en mis zapatos

-No somos psicólogos –Dije sarcásticamente –Pero deberías buscar ayuda ¿No crees? Por el bien de tu familia

-¿Y la segunda pregunta? –Dijo Maca cada vez más molesta con los padres de la rubia.

-Ya se los dije de mis dos hijas siento que Helga es más fuerte y puede ser muy independiente en cambio Olga, es más frágil, le importa mucho lo que los demás opinan de ella y Helga…Helga no, a ella no le afecta…

-Según usted –Dije molesta de todo aquello, mirando con pena a la rubia, sabía que todo eso era difícil para ella.

-Bien la siguiente pregunta es para Bob –Dijo Maca, molesta, sabía que cambiaba ya el tema para que Helga no sufriera más con las pobres excusas de Miriam. -¿Por qué no dejas tu maldita compañía y vas con Helga?

Bob miro a su hija quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia el suelo –Bueno…creo que es igual que por la misma razón de Miriam, pero…bueno también porque no puedo dejar esa empresa por la que tanto he luchado no solo por mí, sino también por Helga, por Olga, pero más por Helga, porque pienso en un futuro para ellas, aun cuando no trabajen en la empresa Pataki, que tengan un respaldo para que puedan vivir bien si…si algo nos pasa –Bajo la mirada incomodo, era obvio que no le gustaba ser tan vulnerable y decir lo que realmente sentía, pero sabía que no tenia de otra, el detector de mentiras estaba sobre la mesita encendido. –Solo es por eso y el trabajo me ha absorbido tanto que ya…a veces no estaba ni estoy para estar con nadie, solo quiero descansar de tantas cosas y de miles de comentarios que escucho, esperando que mis hijas nunca pasen por ello.

Helga dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima pero la limpio rápidamente y no todos nos dimos cuenta de ello.

-Por ultimo otro mensaje de Miko, _"Yo sé que no parece importante pero luego se arrepentirán y no podrán devolver el tiempo, si criaron muy bien a Olga pero no por eso debieron abandonar a Helga, espero que hagan lo correcto." –_ Leyó Maca mirándolos molesta al terminar el mensaje.

-Bien gracias señores Pataki, Miriam queremos que pases con la Dr. Bliss quien está esperando en la otra sala, sé que te ayudara o al menos eso esperamos producción –Dije mientras entraban por la señora Pataki llevándosela fuera del foro.

Helga suspiro algo triste por las preguntas hechas, realmente su vida era difícil y no la aliviaban sus padres –Bueno –Dije sacándola de sus pensamientos –Ahora tenemos unas peticiones de nuestra querida Eli-Mont a quien le enviamos saludos, gracias por leernos Eli, y gracias sabes que también amamos tus fics espero que el programa te siga gustando, ahora si vamos con el primer reto de Eli que es para nada más y nada menos que para ti mi querida Helga

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque diablos yo?! ¡Saben zopencos hay más personas en este lugar, no soy la única!

-Porque te amamos y por eso queremos ver que seas feliz –Respondio Maca, mirándola sonriente

-Si así me aman, prefiero que no me amen –Dijo malhumorada

-Vamos Helga, no puede ser tan malo el reto, ni siquiera te lo han leído –Comento Phoebs a su lado

-Ash ya que…entre más rápido terminemos creo que mejor será, bien hermana dime ya el reto

-Bueno Helga –Sonreí nerviosamente –Debes…debes dedicarle un poema a Arnold

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos hermana te has pasado la mitad de tu vida haciéndole poemas –Dijo Maca sonriente –No te costara nada leerle alguno de los que le has hecho ¿no?

-No sé de qué diablos hablan.

Gerald se rio.

-¡¿Qué te pasa cabeza de cepillo?! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Que escribas poemas eso es lo gracioso

-¡No es verdad!

-Tu padre lo dijo Pataki

-¡Mi padre mintió! –En ese momento un ruido hizo que todos nos quedáramos callados, era el detector de mentiras que había estado sonando

-¡Si funciona! –Dije emocionada

-Vaya me preguntaba hasta cuando sonaría –Comento Maca –Pensé que ese señor me había tomado el pelo

Gerald rio más fuerte ante esto y Helga solo se sonrojo pero molesta miro hacia otro lado.

-Bueno Helga cuando quieras –Dije mirándola

-Bien –Dijo levantándose y molesta se dirigió al centro de la pista quedando frente a Arnold

-Esto está bueno –Dije sacando el celular feliz –Rayos se acabó la pila, Maca…podrías

-Claro Serenity –Dijo sacando su celular

-Bien Arnoldo, digo Arnold upss, tu cabeza es tan extraña como un balón, tus ojos son como dos guisantes, tus cabellos dorados como el sol, y…

-¡Hey! –Me queje –Esta no es la Helga que todos hemos visto, vamos Geraldine saca ese talento nato que tienes y sabes bien a que me refiero

-Dijeron que un poema, pero no especificaron como, ¡Y no me llames Geraldine! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

-Eso ni siquiera fue un poema, Geraldine –Dije fulminándola con la mirada, ella enarco la ceja molesta y como diciendo ¿Enserio?

-Bien –Suspiro –A es por la amistad que anhelo tener pero que nunca ha existido en realidad, R es por robo de corazón que he sufrido desde hace tanto tiempo sin que tu notaras y por la resignación de la oscuridad, N –Arnold la miro sorprendido y tratando de recordar donde había escuchado aquello, no era igual pero era muy parecido –N es por lo que nunca podrá ser y que ya mi vida no depende de ello, O es por la opresión que ha sufrido mi corazón durante tanto tiempo y por una nueva oportunidad logrando liberación en mi ser, L es por la locura de este ser enjaulado anhelando ver por fin la luz del sol aunque se conforme con la luna, D es por la desesperanza que esta carcomiendo mi alma desde hace tanto tiempo por tu ausencia y por un nuevo día que llego a mi vida.

-No se tu Maca, pero creo que van Brainy 1, Arnoldo 0

-Es un estúpido Arnoldo –Comento Maca pero sonriendo

El rubio solo miraba a la joven quien había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse, no era lo mismo escribir sus poemas cuando la inspiración llegaba a hacerlo improvisadamente en un foro lleno de espectadores.

-Bien gracias Helga, ahora sigamos con la siguiente pregunta de Eli.

Maca tomo el papel que le ofrecía y sonrió al igual que yo –Es para ti Arnold –El susodicho miro a Maca quien sonríe aún más -¿Sabes que Helga es Cecil?

-¡¿Qué?!

El detector no sonó, por lo que era sincera su sorpresa y su ceguera, porque es de ciegos no darse cuenta de que Cecil era Helga.

-Genial, gracias –Comento la rubia malhumorada

-No…no lo sabía –Miro a la rubia pero esta no miraba a ningún lado solo estaba de lado molesta

-Pues que ciego eres –Dije molesta, el me miro de igual forma pero le saque la lengua –Es la verdad

-Hermano entonces…quiere decir que la chica que te… -Gerald rio nuevamente –No lo puedo creer

-¿Quieres callarte cabeza de espagueti? ¿O quieres que te calle de un golpe?

-Atrévete Pataki, seguro que no dolerá si es con un poema tuyo –Dijo burlonamente el moreno

-Ya verás –Murmuro la rubia levantándose

-¡No peleas en este foro! –Grite molesta –Por favor Helga siéntate

-Ash, esto es muy aburrido

-No te preocupes se terminara lo aburrido –Dijo Maca sonriendo burlonamente a la rubia –El siguiente reto de Eli es para ti y Arnold

-¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?! –Exclamo dramáticamente la rubia

-Te va a gustar Helga –Dije mientras me sentaba nuevamente

-Lo dudo si es con el cabezón

-No niegues que te encanta –Comento Maca señalando el detector que sonó levemente cuando la rubia dijo lo anterior

Arnold se sonrojo al darse cuenta y Helga prefirió no delatarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

-¿Cuál…cual es el estúpido reto? –Pregunto la joven molesta

-Bien, deben mirarse a los ojos y decirse lo que más les gusta y disgusta del otro –Dije sonriente –Eso estará bueno, bien cuando quieran –Arnold se levantó y se puso en el centro y Helga un poco más lento también camino

-Pueden tomarse las manos si desean –Dijo Maca burlonamente –O lo que deseen no hay limites

El rubio la fulmino con la mirada pero ella solo rio más, sonreí, mientras este volteaba nuevamente para enfocarse en la joven de ojos azules que tenía al frente, hoy venía con un short de mezclilla y una linda blusa rosa de mangas cortas y una pequeña chamarra de mezclilla pegada, tenis rosas con negro de calaveras, su cabello suelto pero sujetado con su fiel listón rosa.

 _"_ _Esta hermosa…"_ pensó Arnold sonrojándose, provocando el sonrojo de la joven

-¿Quién comenzara? –Pregunte emocionada mirándolos pícaramente

-Eh…

-¿Qué te parece si empiezas tu Arnold? –Dijo Maca

-Bien… -Dijo nervioso –Me gusta…me gusta que siempre estás ahí cuando la gente te necesita, sea o no sea tu amiga, cuando los ves…en un mal momento tratas de ayudarlos… -Comento el rubio nervioso

 _"_ _Si pero más lo hago contigo que con otras personas, Arnoldo estúpido"_ pensó la rubia

-Vas Helga –Comente divertida –Creo que uno y uno está bien ¿No? –La rubia no me miro se dedicó a mirar al rubio.

-Me gusta que…seas siempre tan buen samaritano

-Me gusta…tu buen corazón, porque eres buena también –Comento pensando en el sueño que tuvo hace años.

-Me…me –Se sonrojo –Me gusta lo gentil que eres

-Me gusta que seas valiente

-Me gusta…tu caballerosidad

-Me gusta tu sonrisa –La rubia estaba más nerviosa cada vez, Brainy por otro lado estaba más que molesto, apretaba sus puños en su lugar mirando hacia el suelo. Bob Pataki miraba la escena algo aburrido pero a la vez se le veía fulminado al rubio.

-No me gusta lo ciego que eres

-Me gusta tu poesía –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole

-Me…gusta que nunca te rindas

-Me gustan tus ojos –Dijo mirándola más intensamente –Aunque no me gusta tu forma agridulce de ser, ya que en ocasiones me sacas de quicio y eso no me gusta

-No me gusta que seas tan idiota

-A mí no me gusta que siempre ocultes la verdadera tu –Dijo sinceramente el rubio mirándola dulcemente

-No me gusta que seas tan entrometido

-Me gustan tus ojos –Volvió a decir el rubio provocando que la joven lo mirara pero después desvió la mirada

-Listo –Comento antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del rubio

-Bueno…creo que con eso basta –Comente sonriente –Que tiernos son ¿No?

-Si –Dijo Maca guardando el celular

-Bien ahora haremos tu pregunta y reto, Maca –Comente sonriéndole –Bien primero tu reto el cual es para ti Arnold

-¿Otra vez? Helga tiene razón hay más personas aquí…

-¡Yo quiero hacerte la vida imposible a ti Arnoldo ¿Algún problema?! –Dijo Maca exaltada hacia el rubio, quien solo se encogió de hombros algo intimidado pero también molesto.

-¡Hey hermana soy la única que puede decirle así, ¿de acuerdo?! –Dijo Helga levantándose de su lugar, provocando la sorpresa de todos los presentes –Digo…son mis apodos, así que no me quites derechos de autor –Comento sentándose nuevamente malhumorada

-Bien…pues el reto de mi amiga Maca es que le digas a Helga la verdad respecto a tus sentimientos Arnold y luego la beses, adelante Arnold

-¡¿Qué?! No lo hare

-¿Porque no? –Exigió saber Maca

-¡Es privado! ¡Personal!

-¡Es mi reto, hazlo! Se hombre o…eres cobarde

-No, pero…

-Vamos Arnold, solo hazlo –Dije mirándolo seriamente, el rubio suspiro y se acercó a la rubia.

-Bueno…Helga yo…

-Solo un recordatorio, Arnold, no puedes mentir –Dije señalándole el detector, el suspiro pesadamente y me miro molesto

-Helga…tu…me agradas bueno…es más que eso creo, lamento mucho lo que paso ese día en Industrias Futuro, realmente….fue una gran sorpresa para mí y no mentí…creo que no estaba listo para una confesión así –La rubia se sonrojo –Pero…en San Lorenzo, no…no debí dejar las cosas como otro " _Calor del momento"_ porque en realidad…no era…no fue…quiero decir…. –Suspiro mientras se tomaba el cuello –Comenzaba a descubrir sentimientos por ti…me di cuenta de que me…me gustas –Dijo sonrojado mirándola para después acercarse lentamente a ella y darle un beso tierno en…

-¡Tramposo! –Grito alguien del público

-No dijeron donde tenía que ser –Dijo el rubio también haciendo lo mismo que hizo la rubia el primer día poniendo cara de inocente

Helga estaba en schok por un momento pensó que es beso seria en sus labios pero fue en su mejilla, bueno realmente cerca de sus labios pero no fue ahí…

-Tiene razón, Maca no especificamos donde debía ser el beso

-¡Rayos! Bueno me conformare con que ya admitió que le gusta la rubia…ahora solo hay que hacer que esta vez no se retracta –Dijo apretando su puño contra su otra mano

-Exacto, bueno la siguiente pregunta es también para ti Arnold

El rubio solo suspiro frustrado y resignado –Bien…

-Bien mi pregunta es ¿Por qué tanto interés en Helga cuando eran niños? porque si bien todos conocemos que eres un buen señor samaritano, pero con Helga te pasabas, muchas veces dijiste que no te agradaba y aún más que la odiabas claro todos sabemos que eso último es mentira –Arnold bajo la mirada y Helga miraba hacia otro lado –Pero a pesar de todo esto Arnold, siempre te preocupabas por Helga siempre te metías en sus asuntos por más que ella te corriera, tú te empecinabas en saber que tenía, así que quiero la verdad

Arnold suspiro antes de hablar –La verdad…es que…bueno realmente Helga, cuando la vi por primera vez en preescolar –La rubia lo miro sorprendida " _Creí que no lo recordaba"_ pensó –Me pareció linda –Se sonrojo –Tierna y…bueno siempre quise ser su amigo…sé que siempre me metía en sus asuntos…pero era por eso…porque detrás de todas esas mascaras que ella puso…sabía que había una niña linda y tierna…la cual yo deseaba conocer, pero con el paso del tiempo…no se…simplemente ella me ahuyento con sus malos tratos, pero…aun así no pude dejar de ser entrometido

-¿Porque? –Pregunte mirándolo

-Porque…por…creo que…en el fondo…ella siempre…ha –Suspiro –Siempre ha llamado mi atención de algún modo –Dijo cerrando los ojos sonrojándose

-Bien creo que es una buena respuesta ¿Tu qué opinas Maca?

-Por ahora está bien así, Serenity

-Bueno casi se nos termina el tiempo pero quiero hacer unos retos más antes de irnos de nuestra querida lectora Mirinyaz a quien envió un saludo cordial, gracias por leernos querida y su primera pregunta es para Arnold

-¿De nuevo?

-Ya no sufras tanto Arnold –Dijo Maca –No puede ser peor ¿O sí? Aunque sabemos que no lo ha sido para ti

El rubio se sonrojo

-Bien su pregunta es ¿Porque siempre abrazas a Helga, pese a que ella te decía siempre que te odiaba?

Arnold bajo la mirada algo apenado por ello –Era…por impulso –Comento algo acalorado y el detector de mentiras sonó levemente

-Creo que eso no es del todo cierto –Dije maliciosamente

Maca rio divertida ante la cara del rubio cuando me miro –Bien…creo que era porque estaba feliz de comprobar que en el fondo ella era como yo pensaba, que era buena, dulce y tierna ¿Felices?

Helga estaba sonrojada y quieta ya en su lugar, sonreí satisfecha –Si la verdad es que si estamos felices.

El rubio bufo.

-Bien lo segundo es un reto para Phoebe –Dijo Maca sonriéndole a la oriental

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos hermana, no creo que sea tan malo ni siquiera lo has escuchado –Dijo Helga sonriéndole, Phoebe la fulmino con la mirada

-Bien –Dijo la oriental al final pensó que se lo merecía -¿Cuál es el reto?

-Que beses a Geraldo –Dijo Maca sonriéndole divertida

-¡¿Qué?! –Ambos se sonrojaron

-Vamos chicos ya casi se nos termina el tiempo –Comente sonriéndoles maliciosamente

-Vamos Phoebe no creo que sea tan malo –Le guiño un ojo a su amiga

-¡Cielos!

-¡¿Qué pasa Maca?! –Exclame asustada por su grito

-Olvide mencionar que el beso debe ser en la boca, chicos

-¡¿Qué?! –Se volvieron a sonrojar fuertemente ambos

-Vamos no es tan malo, uno de piquito –Dije pícaramente –Les pondré música de fondo, jejejeje –Dije divertida –Producción

Comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía de Ellie Goulding, Love Me Like You Do. Ambos jóvenes pasaron al centro de la pista, donde Gerald tomo de las manos a Phoebe, el público exclamaba emocionado, lentamente el joven se acercó, Phoebe cerro sus ojos al tenerlo ya a centímetros y entonces…

-¡Aaaah! –Grito el público junto con nosotras al ver tan dulce tierno

-Bien chicos muchas gracias –Dije mientras estos sonrojados se separaban para tomar asiento nuevamente –Bueno lamento decirles que se nos acabó el tiempo –El público exclamo triste –Pero no se preocupen que esto aún no termina, los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo, donde habrá más emociones

-Así es, los invitamos a seguir viendo este programa –Dijo Maca feliz –No olviden dejar sus preguntas, retos y peticiones para este programa en el buzón, denle clic al botoncito, en el siguiente responderemos las peticiones de nuestra querida lectora Lizz Jao, así que no se pierdan el siguiente

-En efecto, veremos algo muy impresionante ¿a que no adivinan quien se será una famosa cantante de metal? –Dije riendo –No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que estará llena de sorpresas, además de que espero que sigamos contando con la participación de mi gran amiga Maca.

-Por supuesto Serenity, aquí estaremos así que no se lo pierdan.

-Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos queridos lectores –Dijimos ambas al unísono, la cámara va enfocando a cada uno de nuestros personajes para después todo el foro mientras los créditos aparecen, para dar final a un programa más.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias Maca por seguir siendo parte de este fic, gracias por todo tu apoyo y amistad :D asi por tu comprension y por soportar mis locas ideas jejeje ;) eres una gran amiga ;D y tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi gracias :D**_

 _ **quiero hacerles una cordial invitacion a todos para que dejen sus retos, peticiones y preguntas a nuestros personajes favoritos :D como ya les indique, igual si desean que tengamos a otro personaje de esta o otra caricatura lo adecuare jejej ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	4. CAPITULO 4

...

 _ **A veces el orgullo puede mas que el amor, pero se necesita solo un momento de debilidad para que nos demos cuenta que no sirve de nada esto ¿no lo creen?**_

 _ **C.M.M.**_

* * *

Una vez más las luces en escena revelando a la joven de cabello castaño con ojos cafés claros, luciendo un hermoso vestido color morado, sonriendo dio la más calurosa bienvenida.

-Hola queridos amigos, niños, niñas, mujeres y hombres, les dio nuevamente la más cordial bienvenida a este show, donde podemos saber todo acerca de nuestros personajes favoritos –Sonríe maliciosamente la joven –Mi nombre como muchos saben es Serenity y mi amiga Maca –Señale a la hermosa joven que había llegado a mi lado –Muchas gracias Maca querida por acompañarnos una vez más, también a ustedes queridos lectores por seguir con nosotras.

-Gracias a ti, Serenity, me encanta este programa –Dice sonriente –El día de hoy será un hermoso día –Sonríe misteriosamente lo que no da buena espina a nuestros amigos que están ya en sus lugares.

-En efecto –Dije sonriéndole en son de complicidad –Bueno por otra parte Bob Pataki no nos honrara el día de hoy con su presencia –Dije sarcásticamente –Pero como dicen por ahí, el show debe continuar

-¡Bah! ¿Quién lo necesita? –Exclamo Maca riéndose

-Eso es verdad –Le hice coro riéndome también hasta que la mirada de cierta rubia nos calló –Ejem…bueno el día de hoy tendremos varios retos de nuestros queridos lectores, el primero será de nuestra querida lectora _**Lizz Jiao**_ , te mandamos un cordial saludo, gracias por leernos

-Bueno primero ella manda saludos a todos, y su pregunta es para Helga –Dice Maca leyendo la carta

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De nuevo yo?

-Ya deberías dejar de quejarte Helga, de todas formas lo haremos –Dije sonriente guiñándole un ojo, lo cual no le agrado.

-Ya que.

-Bien y su pregunta es, ¿Por qué no quieres ser sincera y mostrar quien eres en realidad? Eres una gran poetisa y seguramente a Arnold le encantara eso, pero ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no lo dices?

-También comenta que con esa confesión, tendrías más ventaja con Arnold –Añadí sonriente

Helga estaba sonrojada y mirando al suelo iba a responder.

-Espera solo te recuerdo que no puedes mentir –Comente señalando el detector de mentiras que ahora ya estaba encendido

Helga bufo, pero no dijo nada sobre eso –Bien…bueno creo que…que mi poesía –Se sonrojo –Es algo muy…muy mío y…la he vuelto demasiado mía que…siento que es como…mostrar mi intimidad –Dijo suspirando

-Pero ¿Por qué? Helga sabes que tienes talento ¿para qué ocultarlo Geraldine?

-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme Geraldine, Serenity? –Me dijo molesta

-Vamos no te enfades y mejor responde

-Decir que tengo talento seria falta de humildad y demasiada presunción de mi parte, por lo que no, no sé si tenga talento, solo sé que cuando lo hago…lo hago porque simplemente es algo…que me llena, que me libera, sentir que puedo transformar todas las emociones que me consumen por dentro de una manera tan simple y apasionante a la vez como lo ha sido escribir, yo solo sé que amo hacerlo y que sin él la vida sería realmente mala

-¡Ah! –Exclame algo emocionada provocando un sobresalto de Maca.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –Dije emocionada –Algo que nadie le ha preguntado a Helga, creo que será mi pregunta

-Casi me matas del susto, ¿solo por tu idea? –Dijo algo molesta Maca

-Lo lamento –Dije algo apenada –Pero es que no pude evitarlo

-Está bien, tampoco lo puedo evitar luego –Sonríe amistosamente

-Bueno y después nuestra querida Lizz Jiao dice: Arnold –El rubio nos mira algo nervioso –Deberías confrontar de una buena vez a Helga, que hablen y sean sinceros uno con el otro, sé que la amaras si supieras como es en realidad, bueno Arnold ¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Bueno –El rubio se sobo el brazo derecho con su mano –Creo que…que eso es lo complicado

-¿Qué es lo complicado Arnoldo? –Maca lo fulmino con la mirada

-Que nunca se cuándo es realmente ella

El detector estuvo en silencio, Arnold no mentía y para desgracia de todos sabíamos que era en cierta forma verdad.

-Tal vez si fueras menos lento –Dije molesta

-Y ciego –Añadió Maca

-Y torpe

-Con cabeza de balón

-¡Hey! ¿Qué les dije hermanas? Solo yo puedo hacerlo –Dijo la rubia molesta interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño juego contra Arnoldo.

-De acuerdo, antes de seguir con lo que viene y que ustedes hagan lo que les pide nuestra querida lectora, quiero hacerte una pregunta Helga –Serenity sonríe

-¿Qué? No se supone que esto solo es para fans

-¡Hey soy tu fan! –Dije indignada y dolida

-Si ¿Cuál es el problema Helga? Todos podemos preguntar –Dijo Maca apoyándome

-Pues ya que…

-Bueno mi pregunta es para ti, y es ¿Desde cuando escribes poesía?

La pregunta provoco lo que esperaba, Helga se tensó y comenzó a sonrojarse fuertemente evitando ver a Arnold.

-¿Helga?

-…

-¿Murió?

-Creo que si –Me dice Maca mientras se acerca a la rubia

-Creo que fue demasiado para ella

-¿Helga? –Pregunta Arnold mirándola con preocupación

Maca pasa por enfrente su mano pero no reacciona entonces tiene que zarandearla – ¡Vamos reacciona Geraldine!

-¡Demonios tú también! –Dice la rubia molesta empujando a Maca

-Volvió –Dice Maca sonriendo satisfecha

-¿Me responderás? –Pregunto algo impaciente -¿Qué fue lo que detono tu talento? Creo que todos sabemos más o menos la respuesta pero me gustaría…

-Si quieres que responda a eso…dame unos minutos o tendrá que ser en privado

-¡Aaaaah! –El público exclama algo molesto por lo último

-Eso no creo que sea posible, pero te podemos dar unos minutos, querida

-Vaya que amable –Dice sarcástica

Gerald estaba sonriendo, disfrutando del sufrimiento de la rubia, tantos años de maltratos y ahora se venía enterando que no era tan ruda como aparentaba y eso le daba solo mas risa, ¿Qué tal si Harold también…? Se preguntaba riéndose más.

Phoebe solo lo observaba en silencio, algo incomoda y nerviosa a la vez

-Bueno…comencé a –Comenzó a susurrar la rubia –Cuando íbamos en el kínder –Dijo sin mirar nada en específico y esperamos pacientes –Después del primer día de clases –Se sonrojo fuertemente –Al principio…más que poemas eran…palabras….deseos que tenía…además de que…aun no escribía… -Rodo los ojos y sonrió burlonamente, pues eso era obvio –pero….pronto después se fueron convirtiendo en lo que son ahora…comencé a leer y refugiarme en libros y libros que me llamaron la atención…creo que fue para escaparme de la realidad y…también por lo que sentía

-Después del primer día del kínder ¿eh? –Mire a Maca, quien me sonríe – ¿Cuándo fueron realmente poemas Helga?

-¿Cómo que cuando hermana? Pues tiempo después…fue cuando pasamos a primer año de primaria

-Helga es decir ¿Qué aprendiste a leer y escribir antes que los demás?

-Es culpa de Bob –Dijo frustrada –Me envió a un curso de verano justo antes de ingresar a primer grado, en el cual el objetivo era enseñarme a leer y escribir precisamente para desarrollar más rápido mi intelecto según él, además de que Phoebe también apoyo en eso –Dijo mirando a su amiga, quien le sonrió dulcemente

-Si aunque no es que en el kínder no te enseñen algunas cosas –Añadió la oriental

-Tal vez, pero no leer a Shakespeare –Dije burlona mirando a Helga

-Bueno ya respondí

-¿Quién es tu musa?

-Eso ya lo saben

-¿No responderás?

-Era una pregunta no dos, así que no hermana no responderé

-Solo estaba molestándote Helga, se perfectamente bien quien es la fuente de inspiración y de tu talento –Mire al rubio –Quien es el autor de que hayas descubierto ese gran talento que tienes pero que ni siquiera sospecha que lo sea, ni de la poesía sa…

-Ya basta –Dijo la rubia molesta y roja como tomate, Arnold miraba algo confuso la escena pero se le veía levemente sonrojado, tal vez ya estaba dejando de ser tan ciego y lento.

-Bien, para hacer lo que Lizz Jiao pide, será como un pequeño juego, estarán 5 minutos en el paraíso

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron al unísono ambos rubios, levantándose de sus asientos, sonrojados

-Quiere decir que estarán en el closet, encerrados durante… -Explicaba exasperada Maca

-Ya sabemos eso pero ¿Por qué? –Interrumpe el rubio

-Porque sabemos que enfrente de los demás se sentirán presionados –Dije divertida

-Deberían agradecernos –Dijo Maca

-Producción los llevara –Dije haciéndole señas a mi asistente –Espero que este dure –Murmure a Maca –El otro renuncio porque Helga lo golpeo y Bob casi lo golpea

Maca mira con pena al chico que acaba de acercarse para conducir a los rubios

-¿Entonces no veremos nada? –Pregunto el moreno viendo como los rubios desaparecían con el joven.

-Ah, por supuesto que lo veremos –Dije maliciosamente y de pronto apareció en la pantalla, el closet donde estaban ambos rubios encerrados muy juntos pues el espacio era reducido

Dentro del closet…

Helga estaba sonrojada y evitando la mirada del rubio, pero podía sentir la respiración de este muy cerca de su cabeza, ahora él era más alto que ella, le provocaba una gran descarga eléctrica el sentir su aliento soplando dulce y suavemente sobre su cabeza.

Arnold trataba de no pegarse tanto a la rubia para no invadir su espacio o poco espacio, no quería incomodarla, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte desde que se puso de pie para venir aquí, pero no sabía porque, tampoco entendía porque desde todo el comienzo de esto, no podía evitar esa calidez en su corazón, cada que… -¿Hum? ¿Helga?

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la rubia, sonrió de lado, aspirando el dulce aroma de la rubia, quien se sonrojo al sentir un poco más cerca al rubio, pudo sentir que este estaba haciéndolo adrede tal vez solo para molestarla o…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que…deberíamos hablar ¿No?

-Creo que deberías mantener tu cabeza extraña lejos de mi espacio personal –Dijo empujándolo hacia donde había unas cubetas

-¡Espera Helga…! –Tropezó un poco y tomando a la rubia del brazo provoco que ambos cayeran o medio cayeran ya que el lugar era muy estrecho y Arnold quedo con el cuerpo recargado en la pared y Helga encima de él.

Afuera en el foro…

-¡Aww! ¿Acaso no son adorables? –Pregunte tomando mi quinta fotografía de la pantalla

-En definitiva, Serenity –Dijo Maca haciendo lo mismo

-¿Están enfermas? –Pregunto un moreno molesto –Esto es asqueroso y loco ¿Cómo pueden disfrutarlo?

-Vamos Geraldo, seguramente morirías por estar en esa misma posición con Phoebe –Dije mirándolo molesta

Gerald se sonrojo y prefirió no decir nada, pero su mente viajo a lo que le habían hecho, aquel reto pero para el…para el…

En el armario…

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Arnoldo?! –Dijo separándose con dificultad –No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida

Arnold le miro molesta y la tomo de la muñeca –Tú fuiste quien me empujo, Helga

-¿Y eso qué? No tenías por qué abrazarme

-No te estaba abrazando

-¡¿Entonces eso que fue?! ¡Degenerado!

-¡Basta Helga, esto no nos lleva nunca a ningún lado y menos si te la pasas gritando! ¡Estoy cansado! –Grito el rubio, dejando a la joven impresionada, siempre lograba sacar de sus casillas al rubio

En el foro…

-¡Ese es mi hermano, por fin la pone en su lugar! –Celebro Gerald

Le mire molesta pero después sonreí -¿Qué raro que Helga es la única que logra llegar a sacar todo de Arnold, verdad Maca?

Ella me miro algo extrañada pero después comprendió para donde llevaba el asunto –Por supuesto, es demasiado extraño que ni su familia nunca sepa totalmente todo de Arnold, solo Helga lo logra, ¿Por qué será? –Dijo sarcásticamente

Sonreí divertida ante la cara de incredulidad de Gerald, Phoebe también sonrió ya que ella ya lo había visto seguramente desde antes.

En el armario…

-Vamos Helga ¿Qué no te cansas de ser así?

-¿Así como idiota?

-Fingiendo alguien que en realidad no eres –Dijo el rubio provocando la baja guardia de la rubia por un momento pero…

-Siempre he sido así Arnoldo, lo sabes

-No es verdad

-Vamos Arnold no tienes por qué dejarte llevar por lo que los demás dicen –Dijo Helga exasperada mirándole

-No es por…

-¿Entonces que es Arnold? –Dijo la rubia con un tono más suave que por un momento desconcertó al rubio

-¿Era verdad?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la rubia algo confundida por la repentina pregunta

-¿Toda esa poesía que has hecho…? –Sonrió de lado mirándola intensamente -¿Algún día me la enseñaras?

Helga se sonrojo y miro al suelo –No...Se…no sé de qué hablas

-¿Seguirás negándolo? Allá afuera lo confirmaste

La rubia se dio una abofeteada mentalmente antes de responder con un gruñido –No es mía

-¿Habla de mí?

-Ja ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Arnoldo –Dijo la rubia mirándole con los brazos cruzados

-Helga ese día…. ¿En la azotea? Tú dijiste algo y yo…

-Dijiste que fue el "calor del momento" me quedo claro Arnoldo y…

-¿Puedes callarte por un momento? Nunca me dejas hablar Helga Geraldine Pataki y eso me exaspera –Dijo Arnold mirándole molesto

Helga solo le miro molesta por un minuto –Como sea, apresúrate porque ya solo nos quedan dos minuto –Dijo mirando su reloj esperando que todo esto pasara más rápido

-Esa vez no podía….no sabía que sentía, me tomaste de sorpresa y eso impidió que pudiera aceptar que te gustaba –Dijo el rubio sonrojándose levemente y poniendo a la rubia color tomate y más nerviosa –Pero…nunca pude sacar de mi mente lo que paso allá arriba y menos…el beso

Helga comenzó a hiperventilar y se alejo del rubio pero era algo imposible pues estaban más que pegados uno al otro.

-Después de pensarlo bien y ese tiempo lograr conocerte o más bien admirar un poco más a la persona que se escondía detrás de esa coraza dura me di cuenta de que había una dulce niña como muchas veces imagine –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Es por eso que en San Lorenzo te bese, quería decirte que había descubierto que me gustabas y no era por lo reciente o por aquella vez ni nada de lo que tu cabeza pensaba si no porque realmente siempre me gustaste pero tú me alejaste con tu dura forma de ser conmigo aun así me di cuenta que nunca te deje….siempre terminaba de algún modo entrometiéndome en tus asuntos y preocupado por ti, así como casualmente tú estabas ahí para mí –Dijo sonriendo

-Pero no lo hiciste –Dijo triste la rubia

-No me permitiste acercarme a ti, cuando volví de San Lorenzo me evadiste y me confundí, no supe ¿Qué era lo que debía entender con ello?

-Nada –Dijo molesta la rubia

-¿Nada? ¿Segura? –Dijo el rubio mirándola interrogadoramente, Helga se soltó de él.

-Segura

-¿Segura que no quieres hablar más de ello?

-Arnold ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir ¿No?

-No del todo

-¿Qué más? Te gustaba ok, pero yo me encargue de acabar con ello, no es novedoso en mí, siempre arruino todo, eso dicen –Dijo con una pequeña lagrima traicionera en sus ojos

-No creo eso, solo que…me confundiste por tu actitud y ya no sabía si….yo…bueno si te gustaba o ya no

-No…ya… -En eso sonó el detector de mentiras

-Lo siento mucho chicos ya terminaron los cinco minutos y Helga eres una mentirosa –Dije sonriéndole con el detector en mis manos

Helga se sonrojo y Arnold solo sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta de ello.

-Vamos lo que viene esta bueno –Dijo Maca sonriéndoles maliciosamente –Ya Helga quita esa cara no fue tan malo ¿O sí?

-Nos agradecerás algún día –Dije secundando la sonrisa de Maca

-Como digan hermanas, en sus sueños

De vuelta en el foro, Gerald estaba entre asqueado y divertido, Arnie estaba al igual que Brainy furioso, Arnold tenía sonrisa de bobo y Helga estaba más roja que nunca, pero…

-Bien lo siguiente que haremos será ver a nuestra querida Lila –Dije sonriendo maliciosamente –Cantando metal Ja Jajaja

-Ya quiero verla –Dijo Maca

Helga también rio sin poder evitarlo -¿Lila? Eso estará bueno Jajaja

Entonces entro Lila sonrojada bueno eso pensábamos pues entro con la cabeza gacha y con una falda negra, cinturón de picos y negro, un top negro, saco negro con estrellas plateadas, una peluca negra la cubría y con un pequeño maquillaje, su cara blanca y una estrella cubría su ojo derecho y botas negras.

-¡Oh te ves genial! –Dije sacando el celular

Lila me miro con cara de pocos amigos pero no importaba, realmente se veía genial.

-Bien Lila nos cantara una canción de Kiss –Dije emocionada

-¿Kiss? –Pregunto Arnold

-Es una banda de metal, Arnoldo ¿en qué mundo vives? -Dijo Helga algo exasperada mirándole

-Disculpa, no la había escuchado –Dijo amablemente el rubio dándole una dulce y encantadora sonrisa que desarmo a Helga por completo pues prefirió quedarse callada.

-Bien después coquetean tortolos –Dijo Maca sonriendo –Ahora la canción

-Adelante Lila el escenario es tuyo

-Bien –Dijo suspirando la pelirroja aunque ahora era pelinegra por la peluca.

-Producción música –Dije sonriendo con el celular en la mano

 ** _Ummm, yeah_**

 ** _Haaaa_**

 ** _Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_**

 ** _Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_**

 ** _Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_**

 ** _Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_**

 ** _Tonight i wanna give it all to you_**

 ** _In the darkness_**

 ** _There´s so much i wanna do_**

 ** _And tonight i wanna lay it at your feet_**

 ** _Cause girl, i was made for you_**

 ** _And girl, you were made for me_**

El público comenzó a gritar de emoción cuando Lila comenzó a cantar esta primera parte de la canción, yo estaba grabando al igual que muchos, era un espectáculo que no podías perderte.

 ** _I was made for lovin´ you baby_**

 ** _You were made for lovin´ me_**

 ** _And i can´t get enough of you baby_**

 ** _Can you get enough of me_**

Para este punto Lila miro a Arnie, pero este no la miraba para nada, sino que miraba a Helga quien estaba escuchado atenta la canción y se burlaba internamente de la joven, quien se vestía muy parecido a Paul Stanley.

 _ **Tonight i wanna see it in your eyes**_

 _ **Feel the magic**_

 _ **There´s something that drives me wild**_

 _ **And tonight we´re gonna make it all come true**_

 _ **Cause girl, you were made for me**_

 _ **And girl i was made for you**_

 _ **I was made for lovin´ you baby**_

 _ **You were made for lovin´ me**_

 _ **And i can´t get enough of you baby**_

 _ **Can you get enough of me**_

 _ **Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do**_

 _ **Do, do, do, do, do, do, do**_

 _ **Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do**_

 _ **Do, do, do, do, do, do, do**_

La joven no se daba por vencida y tomando valor para la última parte de la canción se puso frente a Arnie y comenzó a cantarle directamente a él.

 ** _I was made for lovin´ you baby_**

 ** _You were made for lovin´ me_**

 ** _And i can´t get enough of you baby_**

 ** _Can you get enough of me_**

 ** _Oh, i was made, you were made_**

 ** _I can´t get enough_**

 ** _No, i can´t get enough_**

 ** _I was made for lovin´ you baby_**

 ** _You were made for lovin´ me_**

 ** _And i can´t get enough of you baby_**

 ** _Can you get enough of me_**

Todos miraban emocionados los movimientos coquetos y dulces de la joven, mientras gritaban, Arnie por otro lado estaba sonrojado completamente mientras miraba a Lila, realmente se veía hermosa pero quitando el maquillaje se vería mejor.

 ** _I was made for lovin´ you baby_**

 ** _You were made for lovin´ me_**

 ** _And i can give it all to you baby_**

Todo el público aplaudió feliz y divertido por el reto que acababa de tocarle a la pelirroja ella realmente no estaba nada feliz, pero la interpretación de la joven pelirroja había sido realmente buena, ella miraba al rubio y este tampoco dejaba de mirarla sorprendido.

-Excelente Lila –Dije emocionada y divertida –Pero la canción no era para Arnie

-Exacto hermana ¿Por qué molestas al pobre chico? –Pregunto Maca mirando su celular para guardar lo que había tomado.

-¿Se divierten?

-La verdad si, Lila no te enojes era tu reto –Dije riéndome

-No fue un reto muy bonito que digamos

-Pero tampoco fue molesto, hasta aprovechaste para declarar tu amor una vez más –Añadió Maca sonriendo

-Aunque no te haga mucho caso –Murmure pero de inmediato cambie el tema –Producción llévenla a cambiarse

Lila siguió a mi nuevo asistente molesta.

-Bueno se nos termina el tiempo –Mencione algo triste al igual que Maca quien me secundo con un suspiro. –Pero quiero hacer un último reto que es para Arnold y Helga, de nuestra querida **_Arleniferreyrapacaya_** a quien le mandamos un saludo enorme, gracias por leernos

-Esto ya no me sorprende –Dijo la rubia resignada -¿Ahora qué es?

-Creo que este te va a gustar Helga –Dijo Maca riendo

-¿Qué?

-Nuestra querida lectora, los reta a darse un beso lleno de amor y muy profundo –Dije sonriendo maliciosamente –Les pondré…

-¡¿Qué?! –Me interrumpieron ambos rubios

-Tienen que hacer tanto drama siempre –Dijo Maca molesta –Demonios amiga, el chico te gusta y tú a él, ¿Qué quieren una señal divina para que ya se decidan o qué?

-Que eso no…

-Cuidado Geraldine, aquí está el detector –Dije sonriéndole

-Maldición, odio este programa –Dijo la rubia

-Nosotros te amamos –Dijo Maca sonriéndole

-Si así aman espero que nunca me odien

-Haz lo que se te pide y te aseguro que eso nunca pasara –Dije sonriéndole maliciosamente, ella rodo los ojos y me miro con mala cara

Para sorpresa de todos Arnold se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –Bueno hay que…hacerlo

Helga le miro nerviosa y sonrojada

-Excelente, producción

Una suave melodía de una dulce y tierna canción comenzó a sonar de fondo, Helga aún seguía en su lugar congelada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Helga?

-¿Hum? –Pregunto mirando al rubio quien la esperaba en el centro del escenario –Yo…-Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

Phoebe miraba la escena con ternura, sabía lo que significaba eso para ella.

-Luces –Susurre por la radio que le había arrebatado al asistente inútil

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, las luces se bajaron y solo se enfocaban en ellos, una tenue luz que daba una dulce escena de amor, Helga rodo los ojos al ver esto, Arnold le sonrió dulcemente y la tomo por la cintura provocando el desconcierto de la rubia, quien le miro confundida y sonrojada.

Arnold se acercó lentamente hacia ella, ya se veían pequeños flashes de las cámaras de todos incluida la de nosotras.

Y entonces Arnold le dio un profundo beso en la comisura de los labios…

-¡Hey! –Me queje junto al público que bajo los teléfonos celulares, quejándose igualmente.

-No especifico –Dijo inocente pero sin soltar a la rubia quien estaba petrificada

-Pero si sabes bien a que se refería la lectora Arnoldo –Dijo Maca molesta –Ya verás que…

Arnold rio por lo bajo y se acercó tomado desprevenido a todos y beso a la rubia, fue un dulce suave y tierno, con amabilidad y apoderándose por un segundo de sus labios tiernos, para ella fue un momento donde el tiempo se detuvo, para nosotros fue muy rápido, Arnold se separó de ella sonriéndole a la rubia, quien estaba más confundida que antes.

Todos nos callamos cuando vimos el siguiente movimiento del rubio.

-¡Aaaaw! –Grito emocionado el público

-¿Qué eso es todo? –Dijimos Maca y yo decepcionadas –Era más profundo Arnoldo

-Ni una foto pude sacar…ese cabezón lo hizo adrede ¿Tu pudiste Maca? –Pregunte

-No, Serenity, maldito cabeza de balón

-No te preocupes tendremos otra oportunidad seguramente

-Eso espero si no ya vera

-No te preocupes podemos ponerles otro reto, tu y yo –Dije riendo maliciosamente mientras el rubio me miraba preocupado, Helga estaba perdida en su mundo camino a su silla con dificultad –Bueno hemos llegado al final de esta transmisión pero no se pierdan el siguiente porque estará bueno

-En el siguiente capítulo leeremos más peticiones de nuestra querida lectora _**Daniela Selene Frost Haddock**_

-Y más sorpresas, el próximo capítulo estará genial –Dije leyendo nuevamente algunos retos –No se lo pierdan –Dije sonriendo

-Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden dejar sus retos son gratuitos y dan de comer al show jejeje -Dijo Maca sonriente

-Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores –Serenity y Maca se ponen en pie y la cámara toma el Angulo desde el centro hasta la esquina del foro, pasando a cada uno de los personajes.

-Nos vemos –Gritamos sonrientes


	5. CAPITULO 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **La vida es un misterio que dulcemente nos acobija en el destino, aquel que nos acaricia e incita lentamente a seguirlo por doquier, que nos lleve a alguna pare menos esperada, dulce, excitante y misteriosa...**_

 ** _La lluvia cayendo lentamente sobre mi piel provocando el dulce roce como ardiente cuando tus labios se posan sobre mi puerta del aliento incitándote a seguir ahí..._**

 ** _Invitándote como un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo momento, una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo sentimiento, cada sensación en tu mirada que me llena de dulzura y calidez, como la lluvia cayendo inesperadamente sobre mi ser, provocando esta agonía total en mi corazón por la ausencia de tu néctar..._**

 ** _Bendita la vida que me trajo hasta este hermoso recinto lleno de lúgubres pero espectaculares caminos que me llenen de emoción y la realidad volviéndome a enloquecer con cada tono de tu canto sobre mi piel quemándome por aquella puerta del deseo y el paraíso que hallo en tu mirada en este nuevo atardecer._**

 ** _C.M.M_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Las luces se encienden nuevamente en ese recinto donde se ve al centro del escenario a Serenity una vez, al igual que los jóvenes que poco a poco fueron iluminados, Arnold frente a Helga, está al lado de Phoebe quien tenía a su lado a Brainy y Arnie, después seguía Lila y después Gerald quien estaba al lado de Arnold pero había algunos asientos vacíos.

-Hola queridos amigos, niños, niñas, mujeres, hombres y todo nuestro querido publico una vez más estamos aquí –Sonríe dulcemente Serenity mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes –Espero que hayan descansado de nosotros…

-Pensé que nunca los volvería a ver –Murmuro la rubia molesta cruzándose de brazos

-Yo también te extrañe Helga

La rubia solo le dio una sonrisa burlona, por lo que prefirió continuar con el show.

-Bueno como saben ya pero me vuelvo a presentar por aquel nuevo público que tengamos, soy Serenity –Sonríe emocionada al público –Este show es para todos los fans de estos queridos personajes que tengo a mi lado, pueden preguntarles lo que quieran y están obligados a responder con la verdad y solo la verdad –Comente mientras ponían el detector de mentiras en la mesa correspondiente en medio de ellos –También hacerles retos y todo lo que deseen son nuestros por esta hora –Sonreí maliciosamente

-Insisto que necesitas un psicólogo hermana –Mire de mala gana a Helga.

-Estoy de acuerdo por una vez con Pataki –Comento Gerald

-Gerald –Susurro el rubio algo apenado

-No importa lo que digan Arnold –Sonreí –Aun así tendrán que aguantarse –Rio por lo bajo, algo que obviamente ninguno de ellos tomo a bien –Bien…demos la bienvenida a mi querida amiga Maca –Helga volvió su vista con algo de interés y molestia hacia a mí –Si creíste que se iría, pues no y te aguantas Geraldine

-¡Hey!

-Hola, hola ya volví chicos –Decía Maca mientras ingresaba al pequeño escenario –Me extrañaste ¿verdad Geraldine?

-No de nuevo –Dijo ella molesta

-Lo lamento mucho pero sé que no pueden vivir sin mí –Comento Maca riendo por la cara de la rubia, me uní a su risa antes de seguir hablando

-Bien hoy tenemos a una persona especial

-Si una de nuestras querida lectora

-Quien ha accedido a estar con nosotros en este programa

-Para torturar un poco más a nuestros queridos amigos –Dijo Maca sonriéndole maliciosamente a los chicos

-Ella es Dan Frost –El público aplaudió una vez más antes de que la joven peli azul ingresara al escenario, tenía ojos azulados como el cielo, tez clara y un rostro angelical –Bienvenida Dan

-Muchas gracias Serenity, Maca –Dijo saludándonos antes de tomar asiento junto a nosotras

-Me alegra mucho –Dije sonriéndole dulcemente

-Y a tiempo ya que estamos por ver tus retos y preguntas –Dijo Maca sonriendo maliciosamente –Están geniales

-Estoy emocionada por ver que hacen y dicen –Dijo riendo también maliciosamente Dan

-¡Perfecto más dementes! –Comento quejándose Helga

-No te quejes Helga o comenzamos contigo –Dije sonriendo

-Ah no, yo ya he comenzado muchas veces, ahora comiencen con alguien más

-Bueno tal vez mi pregunta te guste, Helga –Dijo Dan riendo

-Si como no hermana, estas igual que loca que las otras dos

-¡Hey! –Dijimos Maca y yo, mientras Dan se materia serena pero divertida

–Bien espero que opines lo mismo después –Dije sonriendo

-Y la primera pregunta de Dan es… -Dijo Maca sonriendo mirándolos a todos

-Para… redoble por favor –Dije divertida

-Arnold –Dijo Dan emocionada

El rubio salto en su lugar algo asustado -¡¿Por qué yo?!

-No te quejes Arnoldo, siempre empiezan conmigo –Dijo la rubia

-Si no te quejes se supone que eres el buen samaritano –Comente sonriéndole -¿Por qué si te quejas de nosotros que solo queremos preguntarte cosas?

-Es increíble Arnoldo –Añadió Maca dramatizando también

-Rompes mi corazón –Dan se tocó el pecho poniéndose triste

-Bien –Suspiro el rubio cansado -¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-Adelante Dan –Dije sonriéndole

-Bien –Dijo sonriendo tomando la tarjeta –Arnoldo

-¡Hey tú también! –Exclamo la rubia molesta poniéndose de pie -¿Qué no entienden que solo yo puedo hablarle así…? ¿Acaso quieren probar mi betsy y…?

-¿Por qué solo tu Helga? –Pregunto mirándola pícaramente

Ella quedo congelada en su lugar, sin decir nada y algo nerviosa.

-¿Segura que no sientes nada por él? –Pregunto Maca sonriendo con malicia

-Seguro porque Helga solo lo defiende porque es su amigo –Añadí disfrutando del rostro de pánico de la rubia. -¿Podemos continuar?

Helga no dijo nada, solo se sentó en su lugar nuevamente

-Bien –Murmuro Dan sonriendo – ¿Si pudieses elegir entre Lila y Helga? ¿Quién sería la ganadora?

-Sin mentiras Arnoldo –Dije señalando el detector

-Y piensa bien lo que responderás –Dijo Maca amenazándolo con el puño

Helga estaba atenta y sin habla.

Gerald miraba a su amigo esperando que dijera lo que deseaba que sintiera pero sabía que algo había cambiado hace mucho

Lila miraba sin tener realmente interés, estaba más al pendiente de Arnie que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Bueno… -Miro a la rubia de reojo nervioso –Yo…bueno…digo… ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

-¡Es mi pregunta! –Exclamo Dan exaltada -¡Responde ahora Arnoldo!

-Si responde –Dije absorta en lo que fuera a decir

-Solo piensa muy bien tu respuesta –Recalco Maca

-Bueno…es que…eso… ¡Es personal!

-No hay nada personal aquí, Arnoldo

-¿De nuevo Serenity?

-¿Qué no quieres saber Helga? –Pregunto Dan

-Sinceramente… -Susurro mirando un momento triste hacia nosotras pero después de nuevo su coraza –Me da igual –Dijo cerrando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

-Bien Arnold responde la pregunta –Dije tratando de dejar de lado la actitud adorable de la rubia, aunque por otro lado era comprensible ¿Quién quiere escuchar una respuesta de ese tipo cuando existe la incertidumbre e inseguridad? Nadie. Exacto.

-Bueno…creo que –Miro un momento hacia la pelirroja –Que en este momento no podría elegir a ninguna –El detector estaba en silencio por lo que mire de nuevo a Arnold esperando que continuara pero estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Maca algo molesta

-Porque… -El rubio suspiro –No amo a Lila, si me atrae aun si eso responde la pregunta, pero no la elegiría, pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?! –Pregunto Dan levantándose del lugar exasperada, asustándonos un poco a Maca y a mí.

-Tampoco elegiría a Helga –Dijo al fin el rubio y todos perdimos el aliento, esperaba que el detector se moviera pero estaba intacto. Helga estaba escuchando y cuando lo escucho estaba por responder aquello pero este le miro de manera severa –No hasta que se aclaren las aguas como diría mi abuela –Dijo sonriente

Gerald casi estaba celebrando que su hermano no tuviera un daño cerebral pero al segundo antes de levantarse a abrazarlo, bajo su puño y su quijada cayo, era…es decir que si lo haría. ¿Eso es lo que daba a entender?

-¿Qué es tan complicado Arnoldo? Ella te ama desde antes de que tu pudieras ir solo al baño ¿Qué debes comprender o entender? No lo comprendo, ella daría la vida por ti –Maca estaba exaltada –No te merece Helga –Añadió mirando a la rubia quien le dio una mirada melancólica pero después…

-Eso no es incumbencia de nadie –Miro al rubio después –Tampoco te escogería, ¿Cómo andar con un menso como tú?

El detector sonó y Arnold sonrió -¿Acaso siempre debes aparentar ser tan ruda? –Dijo señalando el detector.

-¡Yo soy así!

-Claro que no, solo estas asustada

-¡No lo estoy Arnoldo!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Tú eres el asustado y loco!

-¡Si estaría loco si te eligiera! ¡¿Entiendes el punto?! ¡¿Amar a tu abusadora personal?! ¡Es algo loco y extraño! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! –Exploto el rubio algo sonrojado no sabíamos si por lo que dijo entre esas palabras que fue amor o porque simplemente estaba harto.

Helga también se sonrojo pero no agrego más.

-Ejem –Murmure mientras miraba a todos –Bueno ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la siguiente pregunta?

-Si después de este espectáculo que dieron tortolitos –Dijo Maca sonriendo

Arnold se sonrojo y tomo asiento de nuevo algo avergonzado por su actitud.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta también es de Dan –Dije sonriente –Y será para Gerald

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo el moreno algo desorbitado aun.

-¿Hay algún otro Geraldo aquí? –Pregunto Maca sonriendo burlonamente

-Yo solo conozco al que está sentado –Añadió Dan

-La pregunta es –Leí la tarjeta -¿Te gusto el beso? –Pregunto sonriéndole pícaramente –Dan y todos creemos que sí, seguramente esperaste mucho para besar a Phoebe

Gerald se sonrojo hasta las orejas, lo cual era algo increíble por su tono de piel pero aun así se alcanzaba a ver lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza.

-Bueno yo… -Miro de reojo a Phoebe quien estaba sonrojada y muerta de pena.

-Recuerda que hay un detector de mentiras –Dije sonriéndole

-Así que di la verdad –Añadió Dan sonriendo

-Además solo un menso no se daría que cuenta de que se gustan –Dijo Maca mirando a Arnold de reojo.

-Bueno pues…pues sí, me gusto es obvio –Dijo el moreno derrotándose, Arnold sonrió dulcemente al escucharlo.

-Bien gracias Gerald –Dije sonriendo –La otra pregunta es para Helga

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-Esta no es mala Helga –Dijo Dan sonriéndole dulcemente, por lo que la rubia se sonrojo levemente –Solo me gustaría saber ¿Si te enojarías mucho si le doy un golpe marca Pataki con una gran betsy al cabeza de balón, por ti?

-Es claro que si hermana –Dijo la rubia –En primera porque solo yo tengo la gran betsy y es esta –Dijo sonriendo orgullosa –Segunda porque yo solo puedo golpearlo, tercera… -Miro burlonamente al rubio –Aunque se merezca el golpe, no necesito que nadie me defienda puedo hacerlo yo misma si lo deseo, además de que ese es mi trabajo y solo mío… ¡Mío!

-Pero sería genial que alguien si le pegara –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente Dan, mirándonos, nosotras sonreímos a la par. -¿No?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si Helga, porque digo nunca le has pegado realmente enserio a Arnold –Dije pensativa

-¿O sí? –Pregunto Maca sarcásticamente

-Yo…bueno…

-Por eso sería perfecto, porque lo puedo hacer por ti y tú no te sentirías más mal de lo que te sientes al tratarlo tan mal ¿No?

-Yo…creo que….digo… ¡No!... ¡¿Hey que se traen contra mí?!

-No es contra ti, querida Geraldine –Dije sonriendo

-¿Seguirás cierto?

-Si

-Oye pero gracias por responder –Dijo Maca riendo

-Estoy satisfecha –Añadió Dan también riendo

-Y la siguiente pregunta es para –Maca tomo la tarjeta –Phoebe.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Si para ti –Dije sonriéndole

-¿Tienes novio? –Soltó Maca sonriéndole –Vamos no guardes secretos chica –Dijo señalando el detector

Phoebe se sonrojo –Bueno…

-¡Oh dios mío! –Dije emocionada -¿Si?

-No es un novio –Murmuro aún más sonrojada

-¿No? –Pregunto con picardía Dan

-No es…es solo un amigo…

-Ahora resulta que Gabriel es solo un amigo ¿No? –Dijo el moreno molesto

Todos nos sorprendimos -¿Gabriel? –Pregunte curiosa

-¿Quién es ese tipo? –Pregunto Maca

-¿De dónde salió? –Pregunto Dan

-Yo… -Miro a Gerald molesta –Es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol

-Y Geraldo está muerto de celos por ese tipo que ronda a mi amiga –Soltó la rubia riendo burlonamente

-Pataki –Murmuro el moreno entre dientes

-Es la verdad

-Al menos no estoy enamorado de alguien desde los tres años y lo único que he hecho estos años es alejarlo por mi horrible forma de ser con esa persona por idiota y lo más patético no ser correspondido nunca… -Dijo con veneno el joven

Helga estaba a punto de explotar se veía su sien punzando.

-Golpe bajo –Dije molesta

-Con razón estas como estas Geraldo –Dijo Maca también molesta –Phoebe ¿Puedo golpearlo?

Phoebe estaba viendo molesta al moreno, que si se pudiera matar con la mirada. -¡Gerald no le hables así!

-¡Ella empezó!

-¡Ella no dijo nada!

-¡Lo pagaras Johanssen! –Helga se puso de pie pero alguien la intercepto

-¡No Helga!

-¡Suéltame Arnoldo, ese idiota ya vera!

Gerald también se puso de pie al tiempo que ella -¡Ya no tengo nueve años Pataki, no te tengo miedo y….!

-¡Gerald no le hables asi! –Dijo Arnold tratando de retener a la rubia que era algo complicado pues ella luchaba para irse lejos de el y mas cerca del cuello de Gerald, Phoebe también se levanto

-¡Te dije que no le hables asi a mi amiga! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan poco delicado con una mujer?!

-¡Ella no es una mujer, Phoebe!

-¡Es una mujer ¿Qué eres ciego?!

-¡Es un mounstro no sé cómo puedes ser su…!

Y se perdió el control todos discutían con todos.

-Eh…bueno creo que –Dije nerviosa -¿Deberíamos ir a un corte?

Maca y Dan me apoyaron pero antes de que dijéramos algo más entro alguien inesperado –Bien quiero saber y quiero saber ahora ¿Quién junto a toda la plebe en un programa y no me invito? –Pregunto con altivez la pelinegra que se puso justo frente a mi –Nadine ¿Quién era la conductora?

-Es ella Rhonda –Dijo señalándome la rubia –Serenity

-Eh…Hola ¿Qué…que están…?

-¡¿Por dios como es que no me buscaste para salir en tu programa?! –Exclamo molesta la pelinegra -¿Cómo llamas a gente común como Arnold?, ¿Helga?, bueno todavía Arnold pasa pero ¿Helga? Y Gerald también ¿Cómo es posible?

-Bien creo que fue suficiente –Llame a producción para separar a los otros mientras me enfocaba en Rhonda –Lamento no haberte solicitado su realeza pero no eras solicitada –Dije algo cansada –Pero ya que estas aquí te invito a que pases a tomar asiento y no te preocupes te tengo una pequeña sorpresa a ti también por mi falta de invitación hacia gente como tu princesa

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto un poco molesta Maca, no nos agradaba mucho las actitudes de Rhonda hacia Helga o hacia la gente siquiera

-Si –Dije sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Ok –Dijo no entendiendo seguramente del todo lo que tenía planeado

-Bueno ahora que ya dejaron de pelear un poco –Mire con severidad a los jóvenes, ahora Helga estaba sentada al lado de Arnold, y Gerald entre Brainy y Arnie siendo sujetado por ellos, Phoebe estaba entre Helga y Lila, al lado de esta estaba Nadine y Rhonda quien estaba al lado de Arnie.

-Bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Arnie –Dijo Maca con algo de malestar.

-¿Sigues obsesionado con Helga? –Leí la tarjeta

-Bueno –Hizo su ruido molesto que ahora me hizo pensar ¿Qué demonios alguien le podía ver a Arnie con ese asqueroso ruido? –Eh…yo….bueno…Helga es increíble –Sorbo de nuevo su nariz –Y la amo no estoy obsesionado

El detector no se movió, era obvio ya que Arnie no mentiría nada en lo que siente, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera siempre confundido…o loco.

-Bueno pero ¿Sabes que ella no te ama verdad? –Pregunto Maca con la piel erizada por ese ruido como yo.

-Aja, pero sé que puedo conquistarla –Miro a Helga y parpadeo coquetamente o como le hacía según esto el, coquetamente.

Helga se tensó, Arnold lo noto, además de que antes estaba forcejeando aun con soltarse ahora se aferró un poco por la muñeca del rubio, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-Bien como sea –Dije rápidamente –Eso fue un si

Dan fingió vomitar, ante la respuesta de Arnie y todas compadecíamos a Helga. Pues debe ser horrible tener a alguien obsesionado de ti sobretodo porque…es desagradable pero sabes lo que se siente y no quieres ser tan brusca tampoco con alguien. Es complicado.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Lila –Dijo Maca mirándola con burla

-¿Por qué eres tan zorra? –Pregunto Dan mirándola con molestia

-¡¿Qué?! –Se ofendió la pelirroja

-Vamos Lila, sabemos que puedes aparentar se dulce pero en el fondo eres hipócrita –Dije molesta

-Con sentimientos malos como cualquiera –Dijo Maca sarcásticamente

-Zorra –Repitió Dan

-Hueca

-Interesada

-Doble cara

-Zorra

-Idiota

-Maldita

-Zorra

-¡Bien ya basta! –Exclamo la joven algo molesta

-Ves ¿Por qué te asusta ser como en realidad eres?

-Helga lo hace ¿Por qué yo no puedo? –Dijo haciendo un puchero gracioso

-Porque ella no lo hace con la intensión con la que seguramente tú lo haces para fastidiar seguramente –Dijo Dan molesta

-Claro que no solo…

-¿Qué? –Pregunte desesperando un poco

-Estoy algo celosa y creo que…que por eso soy como soy pero no soy una zorra –Dijo molesta

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué coqueteas primero con Arnold y después con Arnie?

La pelirroja se sonrojo –Yo no le coquetee a Arnold

-¿Ah no? –Dijo Maca molesta -¿Entonces solo le mirabas de ese modo porque si no? –Dijo sarcástica

-No….pero él no me gusta

-¿No?

El detector no se movía.

-Solo estoy celosa ya lo dije

-¿Quieres fastidiar a Helga solo por tus celos, enserio?

-Si –Dijo la pelirroja molesta y resignada

-Bien –Dije encogiéndome de hombros –Comencemos con los retos –Dije emocionada

-¡Siii! –Gritaron las chicas al unísono con el público

-Dementes –Murmuro la rubia pero dándose cuenta de que sujetaba al rubio, por lo que lo soltó -¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡No me toques!

-Pero….

La rubia le miro molesta, por lo que Arnold prefirió callarse.

-Empecemos con el leve ¿Te parece? –Pregunto a Dan quien me asintió sonriente –Bien preguntemos… pero antes durante este programa y en el que viene haremos preguntas a la gente más cercana y cada que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que Helga tenia sentimientos hacia a ti Arnold –El rubio se sobresaltó un poco –Ella misma te pegara

-Jajajaja si genial me encanta ese reto –Dijo Maca maliciosamente -¡¿Oye también contamos nosotros verdad?!

-Claro que si –Dije sonriente –Por principio Arnold tendrás que soportar un golpe de parte de todos tus fans porque se dieron cuenta antes que tú y ni te quejes lo reducimos a uno solo Jajajaja

-Que injusta es la vida –Dijo Dan –Aunque si tendrá bastantes con la cantidad de gente que seguro se dio cuenta –Dijo sonriendo

-Bien lo disfrutaremos comencemos entonces –Dijo Maca -¿Phoebe?

-Espera Maca –Dije sonriendo –Faltan algunos invitados –Dije sonriendo mientras producción dejaba ingresar algunos más compañeros de las personas que teníamos enfrente.

-¡Oh pero tengo hambre! –Exclamo Harold un poco molesto –Estaba por comer

-Denle algo al mantecoso –Dije quitándole importancia

Helga solo rio por lo bajo –Eres un tragón gordiflón

-¡Hermanita bebe!

-¡¿Qué demonios otra vez?!

-Lo siento es necesario Helga –Dije algo tranquila

-¡Puki por dios compórtate!

-¡¿Abuelos?! ¡¿Papa, mama?! ¿Qué…?

-Lo siento Arnoldo ya te tocaba

Una vez que tomaron todos asientos, en las pequeñas bancas de atrás comenzamos.

-Bien Señor Simmons –Dijo Maca sonriendo -¿Desde cuándo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Helga? ¿Cree usted que era muy notorio?

-Por supuesto que si –Dijo sonriendo –Las actitudes de Helga hacia Arnold eran especiales, por lo que ella tenía un sentimiento muy pero muy especial por Arnold quien es un niño muy especial también, casi de inmediato me di cuenta de lo especiales que eran y…

-Con eso es suficiente señor Simmons –Interrumpí algo mareada ¿Cómo alguien podía usar la palabra especial tantas veces en tan poco tiempo y además tan empalagosamente desesperante, cómo?

-Puede quedarse al ver el resto del programa " _especial_ " en las gradas de atrás –Dijo Maca sonriendo imitándolo

-No es gracioso –Dije mirándola algo molesta pero ocultando mi sonrisa.

-Jajajaja claro que si –Dijo Dan sonriendo también

-Bueno la siguiente será Rhonda –Esta me miro con desinterés -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te diste cuenta de los…?

-¡Hay por favor! –Se puso de pie –Solo alguien tan ciego como Arnold, no se daría cuenta de que Helga sentía algo por él, claro que no sabía si era cierto o no pero había muchas veces que las actitudes de Helga me daban esa ligera sospecha de que no estaba errónea cuando lo creía

-Bien Arnold, van un golpe y medio –Comente sonriéndole con malicia

-¿Por qué y medio? –Dijo Rhonda molesta -¿Qué acaso yo no cuento?

-El detector de mentiras se movió un poco por eso cuenta como medio golpe porque seguramente no eres del todo honesta, princesa –Dijo Maca molesta

-Como sea no creo poder…

-Lo harás Helga –Dije mientras la retaba un poco –Ahorita solo dejare que llegaremos a cierta cantidad de golpes y se los darás ¿De acuerdo?

-No pero…

-¡Vamos Helga recuerda todo lo que has pasado y golpearlo por fin! –Dijo Dan sonriendo

La rubia se quedó en silencio después de ello, claro que lo recordaba.

-Ahora alguien más cercano –Mire alrededor –Phill –El abuelo de Arnold me miro un poco confundido

-¿Yo?

-Si

-En que puedo servirle

-¿Desde cuándo se dio cuenta de que Helga tenia sentimientos por Arnold? –Pregunto Maca sonriente

-Uh bueno…veamos, creo que fue cuando los niños ingresaron a su segundo año de primaria, creo que si…fue cuando Helga comenzó a rondar la casa de huéspedes –Se rasco la cabeza -¿O fue cuando Arnold llegaba bañado de leche por Helga?

Arnold se sonrojo y Helga también pero no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa melancólica si miraba atrás había perdido demasiado tiempo solo viendo a Arnold aunque no fuera que tuviera algo mejor en su vida. Pero dolía que él no se hubiera dado cuenta y los demás sí.

-Bien ahora –Dije mirando a los demás, no quería pero… -Olga

-Si

-¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta de lo que tu hermana sentía por este cabezón? –Dije señalando al rubio

-¿Mi hermanita bebe tiene novio? –Pregunto con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, rodé los ojos molesta y me golpee la frente.

Helga me miro divertida -¿Ahora comprendes lo que tengo que vivir?

-¡Mi pequeña dama con novio no lo puedo creer! –Dijo Miriam despertando al oír la voz de su hija mayor y se abrazaron mientras sollozaban.

-¿Cómo que Helga tiene novio? –Pregunto Bob molesto pero para sorpresa de todos se dirigió a Arnold

-Siempre recuerda mi nombre para las peores ocasiones –Murmuro la rubia molesta

-Claro que recuerdo cómo te llamas, Helga, no seas tonta niña, eres mi hija –Miro al rubio –Y no dejare que te le acerques Arnold –Dijo molesto

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida y Arnold dejo de respirar queriendo estar mil kilómetros lejos de la rubia de a su lado pues estaba comenzando a creer que Bob lo mataría.

-¿Señor Pataki cuando supo de…? –Comencé a preguntar pero…

-Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de que Helga tiene un fuerte sentimiento por ese cabeza de balón, siempre defendiéndolo aun a costa de traicionar a su propio padre –Dijo disgustado

-No es como que tu merezcas… espera ¡¿Qué?!

Helga se atraganto un poco con sus palabras, estaba sorprendida ¿Bob? ¿Enserio?

Bob miro con una sonrisa de superioridad a su hija mientras Miriam y Olga chillaban emocionadas y a la vez sorprendidas y enternecidas porque Bob hubiera sido el primero en enterarse del novio de Helga.

-Desde que estaba en el kínder me di cuenta de que ese cabeza de balón era especial para mi hija

-¡Bob! –Exclamo la rubia sonrojada por la vergüenza publica, la mayoría de sus compañeros comenzaron a soltar risitas de nuevo como habían hecho desde antes.

-Gracias señor Pataki –Dije aun en schock –Bien la siguiente es para…veamos…

-¿Qué te parece Stinky? –Dijo Dan sonriendo

-Claro

Stinky nos observó nerviosamente

-Muy bien Stinky ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Helga hacia Arnoldo?

-Por favor basta –Murmuro la rubia aun sonrojada

Arnold solo estaba observando y escuchando todo, mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento, no podía creerlo…

-Bueno pues yo me di cuenta hasta que Helga termino conmigo –Dijo rascándose la cabeza –Ella había dicho que seriamos novios falsos para encelar a alguien, al principio no sabía quién era y Helga obviamente no me dijo pero después me di cuenta y por eso estaba más destrozado… -Suspiro pesadamente –Arnold me vio y entonces pensé que tal vez la única persona que haría que ella regresara o accediera a salir conmigo seria el, pero me equivoque…

-Si bueno a veces las cosas no salen como lo deseamos, Stinko –Dijo la rubia sin darle mucha importancia –Además eso fue hace años

-Lo se aunque…siendo honesto –Miro el detector de mentiras –No te he olvidado, Helga –Susurro sonrojado

Harold, Sid y Gerald soltaron fuertemente la carcajada, mientras Stinky bajaba la mirada, Helga estaba sonrojada mirando al suelo con el ceño levemente fruncido molesta. Mientras que Arnold se veía demasiado molesto.

-Bien ahora los golpes, ¡Siii! –Exclamo Dan

-¡Si! He esperado este momento –Maca sonrió maliciosamente al rubio

-Adelante Helga –Dije sonriendo también

Esta se acercó un poco cohibida al rubio quien le miraba tranquilo y una sonrisa torcida en los labios, ella estaba nerviosa tal vez lo estuviera haciendo al propósito, al final el programa había dado su resultado, este estaba abriendo los ojos y por fin conocía un poco más de la Helga que siempre conoció.

-Son 4 golpes y medio Helga –Dije guiñándole el ojo –Pero si quieres darle uno extra puedes

Esta rodo los ojos –Que amable

Helga se acercó un poco más a este y levanto la mano para darle un puñetazo, pero después de unos minutos en silencio y sin movimiento alguno de parte de ella, comenzábamos a desesperarnos

-Anda Helga –Maca se levantó -¿O quieres ayuda?

-Helga no puede pegarle a su novio –Exclamo Harold riendo

-A Helga le gusta Arnold…. –Repitieron en coro

Helga comenzaba a molestarse

-¿Helga…? –Arnold le miro dulcemente para que no hiciera caso a lo que decían pero entonces…

Ella dejo caer su puño sobre el brazo de este pero no sintió nada, uno….dos…el tercero….se le veía fuerza al brazo pero cuando llegaba Arnold no sentía tanto en realidad.

-Que tramposa ¿No? –Pregunte a las chicas

-Pero no la puedes culpar –Comento Dan –Lo ama demasiado

-No debería –Añadió Maca

-Pero en el corazón no se manda –Dije mientras sonreía de nuevo al público para la siguiente pregunta.

-Mi otro reto es para Gerald y Phoebe –Sonrió maliciosamente Dan –Lo siento chicos pero quiero otro beso

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si a ver si así se le quita lo tonto a Gerald –Dije riendo

-No lo creo pero esperemos que si se le vaya quitando –Dijo Maca también divertida

-Música por favor

Comenzó una suave melodía mientras los jóvenes se acercaban uno al otro, las luces fueron apagadas también, sacamos celulares y todo para poder tomar el momento preciso, eran una adorable pareja y la cara de Gerald no tenía precio estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y además de ello, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo comenzar seguramente, pero entonces vimos algo que no pensamos ver.

-¡Haaaa! –Grito el público enternecido y algo molesto, Phoebe había besado a Gerald en las comisuras de sus labios y eso fue todo.

-¡Fraude! –Exclamo Dan algo decepcionada como todos –Era un beso como el que se dieron en el otro programa

-No especificaron donde debía ser el beso, solo que sería un beso otra vez –Dijo sonriente Phoebe, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero sabias a que me refería.

-No lo creo, Dan lo siento

-¿Puedo golpearla? –Nos preguntó esperanzada y si por nosotras fuera la apoyaríamos pero…

-No podemos porque…

-¡Atrévete a tocarla y será lo último que hagas en la vida! –Dijo la rubia saltando inmediatamente del asiento –Nadie se meterá con Phoebe ¿De acuerdo?

Rodé los ojos exasperada –Tranquila Geraldine, te recuerdo que no se puede hacer eso

-¡¿Y llamarme Geraldine si?!

-Por supuesto –Dije sonriente

Maca rio también burlonamente.

-Está bien pues ya que –Murmuro Dan molesta aun –Pero ya veremos qué opinas después Geraldine

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo la rubia aún más molesta -¡¿Tú también?!

-Lila el siguiente reto es para ti –Comenta Maca sonriente –Y te gustara

-¿Qué? –Dijo sin entender y algo preocupada

-Tienes que besar a… -Helga sudaba ya frio –Arnie en la boca y de lengua

Helga soltó el aire pensando lo peor, por lo que sonreímos, aunque vimos que ya no éramos las únicas al pendiente de ella.

-Pero por 10 minutos –Dijo Dan

-¡¿Diez minutos?! –Exclamaron varios al mismo tiempo

-Creo que eso es mucho –Dijo sonrojada la pelirroja

-Además creo que será aburrido verlos –Comenta Maca burlonamente

-Qué mala –Dije sonriendo

-A veces ya sabes como soy Serenity

-Bueno está bien por unos minutos pero que no sean menos de un minuto o dos –Comento Dan sonriente

-Ok, música por favor producción –Dije sonriente

-Luces también por favor –Maca se sentó un poco mejor para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Arnie parecía no salir aun del schock, así que Lila se puso de pie para acercársele, algo nerviosa, algo sonrojada y mirando sin poder contener demasiado su emoción, se lanzó hacia el rubio quien aún seguía en schock, para apoderarse de sus labios, reclamándolos.

-¡Wooow!

La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase la miraban sorprendidos, Lila la niña buena y correcta, la doble de Arnold para muchos como Helga, estaba siendo para nada recatada, pudorosa ni menos cohibida, a leguas se notaba que se estaba comiendo a Arnie quien después de unos segundos parecía gustoso correspondiéndole, sus manos en la cintura y sus ojos ya cerrados.

-Es…un poco raro ¿No lo creen? –Pregunte a Maca y Dan pero esta última ya estaba tomando fotografías y Maca, bueno creo que estaba en schock

-¿Cuánto más creen que estén besándose? –Por fin hablo Maca, los chicos ya estaban más que disfrutando el beso, habían pasado 3 minutos exactos ya que la música había terminado.

-Ejem…chicos…ya…hey

-¡Oigan! –Grito Maca haciéndolos saltar –Ya término el castigo

-Si hay más retos así que… -Dije mirándolos de mala manera para que se separaran, pero Lila no parecía nada incomoda ni ganas de soltarlo.

Iban a besarse una última vez pero…

-¡Vayan a un hotel! –Grito una rubia algo asqueada por su mirada -¡Esto es un programa para familiares ¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

Pareció que eso basto y la pelirroja se levantó molesta del regazo de Arnie y algo sonrojada se fue hasta su lugar.

-Necesitare un psiquiatra –Dramatizo Maca

-La doctora Bliss te podría ayudar en el próximo episodio de este show –Dije pensativa sonriendo

-Bien mi siguiente reto es para –Dan sonrió traviesa, estaba esperando seguramente este reto desde antes –Arnold y…

-¡Helga! –Grito emocionada Maca

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-¿Enserio tienes que hacer la misma pregunta siempre Geraldine? Ya deberías acostumbrarte ¿No? –Dije divertida ante la cara de molestia de la rubia

-¿Cuál es el reto? –Pregunto amablemente el rubio

-Simple tienen que darse 3 besos –Dije con simpleza

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo la rubia sonrojada

-No exageres Geraldine no es tan malo –Continuo Maca –Solo son tres besitos en los labios

-Y de lengua –Añadió Dan emocionada

-Y que tengan una duración de 4 minutos, nada fuera del otro mundo

-¡¿Qué?! –Volvieron a exclamar esta vez ambos sonrojándose hasta la china.

-Como si antes ya no se hubieran besado –Dije exasperada pero divertida

-Van…música –Dijo Maca divertida y sacando su celular.

Helga bajo la mirada sin querer obviamente aceptar el reto, una vez más Arnold fue quien se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, Gerald sentía nauseas seguramente terminaría traumado de por vida por este programa y ver cómo era embrujando su hermano para que estuviera siempre enredado con Helga, es decir ¡Helga!

Helga sintió nervios al sentirlo cada vez más cerca, estaba consciente de que él se estaba acercando y sobretodo que eran 3 besos, ¡Tres malditos besos!

 _"Maldita música"_

Era la canción de Jessie Ware, say you love me, que a partir de entonces y para siempre quizás sería mi canción favorita. Suspire cuando los pies llegaron al frente.

Arnold me miraba con media sonrisa y sus ojos verdes obscurecidos por algo que no supe descifrar pero supe que en ese momento todo desapareció solo éramos él y yo. Maldición odiaba que me mirara así, odiaba su media sonrisa como león apresando a su presa, sabiendo con superioridad que lograría su objetivo sus ojos me miraban a mí pero sabía a la perfección que sus labios eran los que se apoderaban de su mente en ese momento.

Acorto la distancia –Sabes realmente esto no es un castigo –Murmuro suavemente, dejando caer su aliento sobre mi piel, provocando el cosquilleo en mi ser, provocando que mi piel ardiera de agonía exigiendo su contacto, solo para mí, sin levantar la voz para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo y entonces.

-¡Wooow! –Grito el público más emocionado que antes junto con nosotras, quienes de inmediato sacaron fotografías.

Personas como Gerald no decían nada solo estaban en schock y trataban de no ver, pero era imposible, Harold también callo sus burlas, Pataki estaba colérico, los abuelos y padres de Arnold miraban con ternura la escena.

Los labios de Arnold eran tan gentiles y suaves…ya no escuchaba nada más que la melodía que estaba de fondo en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _Just say you love me, just for today  
And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same  
Want to feel burning flames when you say my name  
Want to feel passion flow into my bones  
Like blood through my veins_**

* * *

Y entonces antes de que pudiera entenderlo bien o seguir el gentil beso de Arnold, me sujeto de la cabeza e intensifico el beso tratando de que yo abriera más mi boca, sorprendida y acalorada, tímidamente cedi a sus exigencias.

Sentí la lengua y ya no supe más de mí, sujete su rostro gentil y delicadamente en mis manos, sintiendo de pronto una gran necesidad de él, parecía que esta sed embriagante nunca tendría fin, quería mas y más.

* * *

 ** _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
And, babe, it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_**

 _ **Won't you stay?**_  
 _ **Won't you stay?**_  
 _ **Slowly, slowly you unfold me,**_  
 _ **But do you know me at all?**_  
 _ **Someone told me love controls everything,**_  
 _ **But only if you know**_

* * *

Sentí como Helga se aferraba de pronto a mí, con necesidad y con ansia, no sabía bien porque estaba tan feliz de que me tocara de nuevo un reto que incluyeran específicamente nuestros labios pero estaba extasiado de sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos y claro no había querido detener una vez que yo tuve el control, era increíble aunque también ame cuando ella me había besado incontable veces por su propia voluntad, cuando no tuve suficiente y quise ir mas allá ella no se negó, por lo que explorando con mi lengua encontré de pronto la gran necesidad de no querer dejarla nunca.

Era increíble, maravilloso, placentero, su calidez me embriagaba y abrumaba, ya nada me importaba en ese momento más que Helga y sus besos. Helga y sus exquisitos labios, Helga y su irradiante luz que me iluminaba eternamente. Helga y el amor que comenzaba a sentir…. ¿amor?

Claro que era amor, me separe un momento para tomar aire, pero antes de que pensara en besarla de nuevo ella me atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, el público grito enloquecido al menos eso me pareció pero estaba concentrado en ella en sus manos aferradas en mi cuero cabelludo, sus dedos enredados en mi camisa jalándome, en mi mano que lentamente se fue hacia su cintura, mientras ambos nos poníamos lentamente de pie dejándonos llevar por el calor del beso.

* * *

 ** _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you might  
And, babe, it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_**

 _ **Won't you stay?**_  
 _ **Won't you stay?**_

* * *

Ella quiso separarse de nuevo pero no la deje y volví a darle un beso, aun mas apasionado que el anterior, no entendía que pero me estaba volviendo loco….ella me volvía loco, siempre me extasiaba de sus facetas, siempre me sacaba de mi zona de confort, ella y solo ella me podía volver un endemoniado loco.

-¡Aaaaaaw! –Grite emocionada pellizcando sin querer a quien tenía al lado

-¡Ah! –Exclamo Maca consiente del dolor en su brazo

-Lo siento –Dije sin perder mi emoción y sonrisa

-¡Es tan hermoso y único! –Dijo Dan sonriente también tomando fotos como todos

-¡Y por eso deben pellizcarme! –Dijo molesta Maca pero con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-Un poco –Dije sonriéndole

Ambos rubios se separaron en el momento del grito pero no se soltaron del todo, Helga sonrojada hasta los cabellos, Arnold le miraba sonrojado levemente también pero sonreía bobamente como un loco enamorado.

-Esto fue… -Dije sonriéndoles

-Increíble –Dijo Dan

-Maravilloso –Añadió Maca

-¡Fascinante! –Dijimos Dan y yo a la vez

-Único –Dijo Maca coincidiendo

-¡Locas! –Exclamo Gerald saliendo de su sueño -¡Por dios Arnold, es Helga G. Pataki! ¡La que siempre te hizo la vida imposible! ¡¿Ahora me dirás que la amas?!

-Yo… -Arnold dejo de lado su sonrisa boba para ver a su mejor amigo

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que te hizo? ¡Deberías odiarla!

-¡Gerald!

-¡Es la verdad Phoebe!

-¿Qué les parece si enviamos un rato a Gerald al psiquiatra? –Pregunte tratando de ser sarcástica para relajar el ambiente

-¡Deberían! ¡Ustedes son las culpables de esto!

-¡No puedes detener lo inevitable, Geraldo! –Exclamo Maca

-¡Están locas!

-Suficiente Johanssen –Dijo la rubia tranquilamente –Solo es un juego –Dijo fríamente mientras regresaba a su lugar

Maldijimos a Gerald en silencio, el progreso tal vez que habíamos tenido en ese momento mágico para los rubios se había esfumado seguramente, porque el idiota no podía aceptar que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella, a leguas se notaba.

-Bueno desgraciadamente el programa está por terminar –Se escuchó un ah en el público –Pero no se pierdan el siguiente donde tendremos más retos y preguntas para nuestros queridos protagon…

-¡Serenity! –Exclamo Maca

-¡¿Qué?! –Dije asustada por el grito de Maca

-Falta la sorpresa de Rhonda

-¡Ah! –Dije dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente –Cierto ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Sonreí maliciosamente –Bien el siguiente reto es de nosotras para Rhonda Wellington

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Reto?

-Sí, bueno antes que nada quiero saber algo ¿Sigue dándote asco Thadeus? –Pregunte sonriente

-Si por supuesto que sí, es un fenómeno –El detector de mentiras sonó fuertemente

Helga comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y algunos que entendieron la razón se le unieron incluyéndonos a nosotras.

Rhonda se sonrojo levemente -¿Enserio? –Pregunto Maca sonriendo

-Bueno tu reto es…

-Que pases –Añadió Dan sonriente también

-5 minutos en el paraíso –Añadió Maca

-Con Thadeus –Dije concluyendo el reto

-¡¿Qué?! –Rhonda se levantó -¡No!

-Producción

Unos momentos más tarde después de obligar prácticamente a Rhonda a ir al closet, se observó en la pantalla como esta estaba tratando de mantenerse alejada de Thadeus, ya no era tan enérgico con sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero se podía notar como estaba acorralándola para besarla hasta que lo logro segundos después.

-Jajajaja –Rei con ganas mientras miraba la escena comica, la posición en que estaban era algo de verdad divertida, además Rhonda había caído como 5 veces antes de quedar atrapada en una de las paredes.

-Esa pobre princesa Jajajaja –Dijo Helga divertida

-Bueno ahora si llegamos con esto al final de otro episodio –Dije riendo aun

-Sigan dejando en el buzón sus sugerencias, preguntas y retos –Dijo Maca también divertida

-Dan de comer al show –Añadí

-Y diversión –Dijo Dan tratando de contener su risa

-El en próximo episodio estaremos leyendo los retos de nuestra querida lectora arleniferreyrapacaya –Dije sonriente mirando la carta

-También de nuestra querida Itzia-Hime –Añadió Maca

-Y también de otra querida lectora Miyuki H –Dan sonriente mirando la carta –Quien estará de invitado especial en el siguiente show

-Agradecemos mucho su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews que nos han dejado a lo largo del programa en verdad espero que esto siga –Sonreí dulcemente al público –No olviden dejarnos todo lo que tengan de sugerencia

-Saludos a todos hermoso día –Dijo Maca sonriendo

-Y no olviden poner si quieren aparecer en el programa de invitado –Sonrió Dan –Es divertido y gratis

-Nos vemos –Sonreímos mientras las luces se iban apagando y la cámara enfocaba una última vez a todo el público y a los participantes como a sus conductoras.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :D jejeje_**

 ** _Maca muchas gracias amiga hermosa espero que el capitulo te guste :D ;D por cierto pasame de nuevo tu numero porque mi otro cel sigue mas que muerto, creo que paso a mejor vida ya jajajaja espero lograr prenderlo de nuevo mas de dos minutos mañana creo que como que los viernes a estado reviviendo jejejeje_**

 ** _Dan, muchas gracias por querer participar y apoyar el programa ;D espero que te haya gustado y si quieres seguir con nosotras encantada :D :D :D ;D espero que te siga gustando el fic ;D te invito a leer los demas fics que tengo y tambien los de Maca y otras autoras como la de Constantine Moore que no se si ya lo leiste pero su fic de Beso es perfectamente hermoso :D_**

 ** _Tu tambien Maca y por favor ya vuelve jejejej ;D_**

 ** _sigan dejando sus hermosos reviews y sugerencias, comentarios, preguntas etc, tambien se vale hacerles las preguntas a nosotras claro si tienen alguna pregunta jejejej ;D (los retos no lo siento) jajajajaj ntc ;D_**

 ** _espero que sigan leyendo y dejen sus hermosos reviews como dijimos da de comer al show pero tambien alientan a que sigamos escribiendo :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


End file.
